Loyalty and regrets
by LMXB
Summary: Set after the series ends the story begins with the return to Pegasus and Jennifer finds herself the unwitting pawn in a political game.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**AN:** This is set after the series ended and starts with the return to Pegasus. It is mainly focused on Jennifer but all the main characters play major roles.

* * *

"Hey Rodney." Sheppard greeted entering the physicist's lab, with Teyla and Ronon in tow.

"Hey." McKay replied without looking up from the electronics he was hovering over.

"You are working late." Teyla commented when the conversation failed to keep rolling.

"Work to do and thanks to that idiot I'm having to do it one handed." McKay replied straightening his back.

"You're wearing a sling." Sheppard commented.

"Thank you Colonel Observant. Of course I'm wearing a sling, I have a broken hand."

"Have you actually seen a doctor?"

"Well no, but there's no way it's not broken."

"Rodney," Sheppard started, whilst trying to think of the best way to phrase his thoughts. Looking over to Teyla for help but receiving none he plodded on. "Do you think that perhaps you are over reacting?"

"No." McKay said indignantly.

"It was a handshake." Sheppard pointed out.

"So?"

"It was a handshake. You can't break your hand from a handshake. I mean he was hardly Schwarzenegger, he was a suit. There is no way he could have broken your hand from shaking hands with him. Not even you are that unlucky."

"Don't know." Ronon commented. "He got shot in the backside by an arrow." His comment causing the physicist to scowl.

"Look Rodney if you really think you broke it you should see a doctor or your girlfriend who happens to be a doctor?"

"Probably not a good idea. I kinda stood her up again last night an-"

"Isn't that the fourth time this week?" Teyla interjected.

"Fifth." McKay conceded. "Don't give me that look I had to get the report done. She'll understand."

"You make it sound like you haven't spoken to her." Sheppard commented.

"Well, technically that's correct. I tried ringing and couldn't get through."

"Don't do your back in with all the grovelling you're going have to do."

"Funny. She'll understand." Rodney repeated.

"If you say so." Sheppard said unconvinced. "We're going to grab something to eat you want to join us?"

"No, need to get this done." McKay said.

"Ok then. Don't forget the meeting tomorrow morning, I hope it will bring good news."

"You think it will finally be confirmation?" McKay asked. Instead of answering straight away Sheppard looked at Teyla and Ronon who were looking expectantly at him.

"Look guys I don't want to build your hopes up, but if the rumours I have heard are true tomorrow we are going to get the go ahead to take the city home."

"When?" Teyla asked.

"From the sound of it soon. Having the city around is causing the IOA a big headache. As soon as the decision is made we'll be on our way."

"What about supplies?" Teyla asked, unable to believe that they could finally be going home.

"It's been fully stocked for weeks." Sheppard explained, noticing Teyla's quirked eyebrow he explained. "I thought it was prudent and Woolsey was onside, after some persuasion."

"What about everyone who has returned to their homes?" Teyla pressed.

"There's a list. As soon as the go ahead is given people on the list are recalled. We estimate, using the Apollo, it will take less than twenty-four hours. So, if we use Zelenka's rapid transport method-"

"I'm sorry, what did you call it?" McKay asked.

"Zelenka's rapid transport method. Don't pull that face, the early bird catches the worm and all that." Sheppard smiled. "Anyway using Zelenka's method we could be back home two or three days after the decision is made, which could be as soon as tomorrow." He explained causing Teyla and Ronon to break out into grins. "Just remember it is not confirmed yet." Sheppard warned before saying. "So food?" When both Teyla and Ronon nodded Sheppard asked. "Sure you won't come and stave off blood sugar problems?"

"You're right, it has been awhile." McKay conceded just as his computer bleeped. Wheeling his chair to the computer desk he used his left hand to pull up the email window. "Told you there's nothing to worry about. Jennifer's just emailed me. I'll meet you down there."

"Ok, I'll save you some chocolate cake." Sheppard replied as he turned to leave, shaking his head when he realised that Ronon had already disappeared through the door. Rodney, however, never heard the comment as he was too engrossed in the email.

_Dear Rodney,_

_I hate myself for doing this, but there is no other way. I want you to know that I care for you and I always will, but I can't do this anymore. I wish I could do this in person, but even with all the technology at our disposal it can't be._

_I know this will sound cliched but I need yo to know this is about me not you. I know and have always known how important your work is and I believed that I could live with being number two. For awhile I had convinced myself that being stood up all the time didn't bother me. But I, lets just say that I've had a life changing event one that made me realise that I can't cope with relationships right now, especially the type we have._

_I've tried to make contact with you because I needed you, but as is the way with us, the timing was wrong and you were busy. As I was sitting alone, trying to speak to you, I realised I can't go on like this. I wish I could have done this in person, but maybe it is better this way._

_I need. Actually I have no idea what need, I just know that I have to get away and have a clean break. Not from you, from everything._

_I'm not sure if I will ever see you again. I've tendered my resignation and I'm planning on going away for awhile, possibly a very long while, I really don't know where I'll be or how long for, it's just something I have to do._

_I hate myself for hurting you and in time I hope you can forgive me. Until then stay safe._

_Take care of yourself and I really hope you can find someone who can make you happy._

_I'll miss you._

_Jennifer._

Rodney read the email several times unable to believe what he was reading. He then sat for a few minutes dumbfounded before picking up a phone and dialling Jennifer. He held on as the number rang out.

-oo-

Two days later Jennifer walked into the lonely, empty house, exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she slept, but every time she tried the gut wrenching emptiness took hold of her. It was why she knew she had to get away. Kicking off her shoes she began to climb the stairs desperate to get out of her suit. She made it half way up the stairs when she heard a noise coming from the lounge. Her heart, which was already racing, sped up further. She knew there should be no one here. She knew she should get out of the house and phone for help. However, part of her never wanted to make contact with the SGC again and the other just didn't care. Turning she made her way downstairs and into the lounge where she encountered two air force personal and a stranger in a suit.

"Dr Keller." One of the air force personal said. "You are to come with us. You have been recalled. Atlantis is to make it's way back to the Pegasus galaxy tomorrow. We will escort you back to the city where you will resume your position as CMO."

"I've resigned." Jennifer said.

"Actually you've merely tendered your resignation. It has not been accepted." The suited man clarified. "You are still CMO of Atlantis and you will be returning to Pegasus tomorrow."

"I can't. I have somewhere else I have to be."

"Dr Keller. I am well aware of your situation." The suited man said before turning to the air force personal. "Please wait outside. I need to talk to the doctor alone." He then waited until they had left the house before continuing. "I should perhaps explain that I am a representative of the IOA and I know the terms and conditions of your contract probably better than you do. Currently no matter how good a reason you have to resign and not return to Pegasus we still have final say and we will take you by force if necessary."

"If you were going to take me by force there was no need for you to come."

"True." The man smiled. "I am here to make you an offer. If you accept the offer your resignation will be accepted immediately."

"What offer?"

"My superiors are keen to change things at Atlantis. We had been planning on working to a different time scale. However, recent events have forced us to reassess. You see my superiors believe it would be in the best interest of Earth to change the senior personal at Atlantis. But to do that they will need further evidence. Evidence provided by one of the senior staff for example." He paused as he opened his briefcase. "I have taken the liberty of writing your statement for you. All you need do is sign it and you are free." He said passing her a thick file. When she did not reach out to take it he added. "You should really read it before passing judgement." Causing Jennifer to reluctantly take the file. "I should point out there is a statement regarding seven senior members of the expedition. However, our intention is not to use all of them. Indeed two of them work for us, but had we omitted them it would have been obvious who they were. So you see even if you do go back you won't know who you can trust." He explained, almost sneering. By the time she reached the end of the first paragraph she looked up and said.

"You can't seriously expect me to sign this."

"I can and I do. We both know how important your appointment is to you. An appointment you won't be able to keep unless you agree. We also both know how isolated you will be if you do go back. You have very few friends and they are more loyal to Dr McKay than you. After they here that you dumped him by email do you think they will want to spend anytime with you? You will be stranded in Pegasus in a city where you will be treated like a leper. Is that what you want?"

"I won't betray them."

"I admire your loyalty, but remember you will neve be able to take this back. If you don't agree you will live with the regret, sorrow and shame forever."

"Fine." Jennifer replied resolutely.

"Very well. But Dr Keller, when you sit alone in your quarters every night with no one to speak to you may change your mind. Because of the, how shall I put it? Trauma that you are going through, my superiors are prepared to give you a second chance. So when you realise that you have made a mistake and that you made the biggest sacrifice of your life to protect people who prove not to be your friends, the offer will still be open. I'll still be your only escape from Pegasus. So if you do change your mind you can reach me at this email address. Send an email with the subject heading 'change of state' and I will deal with the rest." He said handing her a card. "Now shall we?"

"Don't I get to pack?"

"I have already taken care of it." He smiled again. "You will come with us and be transferred to Atlantis at the last minute, just to ensure you really are on it when it departs."

* * *

**A/N: **Any feedback, positive or negative, will be gratefully received. I will try to get chapter two up as soon as possible, but it may not be until next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rodney." Sheppard said placing his tray on the table opposite the physicist. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"It's just that if you weren't it would be understandable. I mean you are living in an under populated city with two of your ex's."

"Two?" McKay asked.

"Yeah, the doc and Brown."

"Katie's here?"

"You didn't know?" Sheppard asked.

"How am I meant to have known? I've barely left my lab since we came back."

"We've been back for two weeks." Sheppard pointed out, worried that McKay had become so cut-off. "Apparently she put in request to transfer back."

"Really? Why?"

"No idea. You could ask."

"That would be weird."

"Have you talked to the doc yet?" Sheppard inquired.

"No."

"Have you tried?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She made it pretty clear she never wanted to see me again. She said something happened and she needed time and that she resigned. She clearly doesn't want to be here and me going to see her is only going to be awkward."

"So you're giving up?"

"I'm respecting her wishes. Since coming back to the city she has never been on duty in the infirmary when I've gone in, she's missed every staff meeting and has not been in the canteen at all. She clearly does not want to see me."

"But you're ok?"

"I'm fine. At least Jennifer told me she was breaking it off. Katie just left the galaxy. So all in all my relationships are getting better."

"You sure Katie broke it off?"

"She left the galaxy."

"But was that so you would return to Earth and propose?"

"Please, what kind of twisted logic is that?"

"Women logic." Sheppard replied before wincing. "Teyla's behind me isn't she?"

"Yes." McKay confirmed nodding to the Athosian.

"Good evening John, Rodney." Teyla said calmly as she sat next to Sheppard, as Ronon, who was grinning, suddenly put his tray next to McKay.

"What are you so happy about?" Sheppard asked Ronon.

"I'm just thinking about your next sparring session with Teyla."

"Hey I'm just trying to cheer Rodney up."

"I keep telling you I'm fine. Go mother Ronon he was dumped too." McKay said causing Ronon to growl. "What?" McKay questioned looking at Ronon. "You were and if what Zelenka said was true for another man, but I guess that's what happens if you go for brawn over brains."

"Ronon is more...independent and it happened longer ago, besides his ex stayed on Earth." Sheppard said cutting in before Ronon acted on his growing anger.

"Longer by two weeks." McKay muttered.

"If you say you're fine I believe you. Just remember we're here for you." Sheppard continued, unmoved by Rodney's interruption.

"Well then perhaps you can find ways of motivating the trained chimps they sent me to work in my department."

"You could try being nice." Sheppard suggested.

"I said I'm fine, there is no need to tell stupid jokes." McKay retorted.

-oo-

Jennifer sat in her room staring out at ocean of this new planet feeling lost and alone. She'd altered the duty roster so she took all the night shifts, knowing that would limit her interaction with McKay and the rest of the team. She'd stopped eating in the mess hall, that is to say she'd pretty much stopped eating apart from a few snacks here and there. The problem with working the night shifts was it required her to sleep during the day when the bright sun blazed through her window. In some ways she preferred not being left in the dark. In the dark all she could do was think and remember. That was still too painful. In the light it happened less, but it was still hard to sleep.

She tore her eyes from the window and scanned her bare room. Her eyes fell on her desk where a small business card sat. When she arrived at Atlantis it was waiting for her. She immediately shredded it, but the next day another one appeared on her desk. She shredded that one and changed the code on her door, but a week later another one sat on her desk. She didn't know what to do, who to see or who to trust so she left it on the desk and tried to ignore it and the feeling that her every move was being watched.

She knew she couldn't go on like this. She had to get out of the city, but she couldn't go back to Earth, not without betraying her friends. Unable to think of a solution she booted up her laptop and started going through all the emails from Woolsey, all the complaints about missing meetings, the requests for reports and the demands for deployment charts for the next three months. Sighing she set to work populating the charts, ensuring that she was not on duty when Sheppard's team would be due to return from a mission. It was as she was bringing up all the planned missions that something caught her eye. Something that gave her hope.

-oo-

Woolsey, after hours of searching and failed radioed requests, had finally located Sheppard in the gym and escorted him back to his office to discuss the lack of paperwork submitted recently. As they walked Woolsey couldn't help feeling smug and as if he had made his big achievement of the month. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but for now he'd take it as a victory. However, as he and Sheppard reached his office he was surprised to see Major Lorne sitting in it.

"Major. Is there a problem."

"Yes." Lorne replied standing before noticing his commanding officier enter the office is Woolsey. "Sorry Sir, didn't know you had a meeting."

"We didn't" Sheppard said rolling his eyes. "What's the problem?" Then remembering that Lorne was sitting in Woolsey's office not his realised that Lorne might not want to talk to him. "You want me to go?"

"No, you should probably hear this Sir." Lorne said looking very awkward.

"You're not resigning are you?" Sheppard asked, suddenly worried.

"No Sir."

"Good." Sheppard said shutting the door and taking a seat.

"So what's the problem?" Woolsey asked taking his seat.

"Can this be off the record?" Lorne asked.

"Yes." Sheppard immediately replied, now very concerned.

"It's about Jennifer, I mean the doc, Dr Keller." Lorne started. "She's not herself. She spends her entire time avoiding interacting with everyone. She barely eats, she's not sleeping, she doesn't talk to anyone."

"I assumed her change of behaviour was due to her break up with Dr McKay." Woolsey said.

"And being forced back here. It must have been a bit of a shock when her resignation was rejected." Sheppard said.

"What resignation?" Woolsey asked.

"The one she submitted the day she broke up with McKay."

"That's the first I heard of it." Woolsey said. "Who did she submit it to?"

"No idea. I assumed you and Landry."

"It's the first I've heard of it." Woolsey reiterated.

"That's kinda odd." Sheppard commented.

"Could she have changed her mind?" Woolsey asked.

"She definitely said she had submitted it." Sheppard replied before asking Lorne.

"She mention it to you?"

"No Sir, she hasn't even mentioned the fact she broke up with McKay. As I said she has really isolated herself."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Woolsey asked.

"If it is to do with the break up-" He started, but Sheppard interrupted.

"That implies you don't think it is."

"I'm not sure Sir. Breaking up by email, that's not exactly Jen's style."

"Although practical." Woolsey commented. "Dr McKay can be elusive."

"Not that elusive." Sheppard retorted before turning his attention back to Lorne. "So what's the plan?"

"Well Sir, it involves M1g-657." Lorne started.

-oo-

"Dr Keller, please come in." Woolsey greeted, noticing Jennifer hovering in his doorway. "Shut the door." He added when she entered.

"Mr Woolsey." Jennifer said taking a seat.

"Dr Keller, I can't help but notice that you have been distracted from your duties recently." He started, unsure why he had not suggested Sheppard handle this conversation. "I'm aware that there might be a certain situation that is difficult to deal with currently. So I would like to suggest a new assignment."

"New assignment?" Jennifer asked, those words being the last she had expected to hear from Woolsey.

"Indeed. I don't want you to answer immediately though. Please take your time to think about it, after all with still no way of contacting Earth or the Daedalus we are somewhat stranded and without help, alone even." Woolsey began to explain as Jennifer listened wondering if his words were a hidden threat or if she was just bordering on paranoia. "As you may have guessed the assignment is not without risk, but I believe it will be minimal. There is a planet M1G-657, I believe you have been there?" He paused and waited for Jennifer to nod. "Before we returned to Earth they were a good trading partner and you suggested sending a doctor out there for a couple of weeks to give them basic medical skills and to strengthen the ties between us." He paused again allowing Jennifer to mentally recall all the information. "Anyway, seeing how cut-off and alone we are strengthening our bonds with our allies seems prudent and I intend on sending a doctor out and was wondering if you'd like to volunteer? I know your off-world experiences have been colourful, but maybe a break is what you need. So please think about it and let me know."

Jennifer left the office torn between going and staying, undecided if Woolsey was working against her or for her, if the the mission was part of some bigger plan or just a way to escape. She had planned on seeing Woolsey and suggesting going on the mission, she hadn't expected him to preempt her. The fact that he had suggested it rather than her, was that a sign she wondered. Had he brought it up so she wouldn't take it? Had he mentioned it to get her out of the city? Or were his actions merely driven by concern for her. The fact that he had made the suggestion made Jennifer feel completely confused and unsure about what to do. When she reached her room she was no closer to a decision. Sighing she entered the code into her door, only to be denied access. Remembering she had changed the code after the last calling card had been left in her quarters she tried entering a different code. This time the door opened and she wearily entered the room. She walked towards the bed and was about to collapse on it, when she saw, on her pillow, yet another business card. She stared numbly at the small white object then turned and looked round her room. Feeling lost and vulnerable she reached for her radio so she could accept Woolsey's offer. But then she considered the timing of the card in relation to the meeting. Was it all just part of the plan? Moving over to her wall she slid down it so she sat on the floor feeling lost and alone. She tried to consider the situation from all angles and still had no idea if she was nearing the truth. Hating feeling this way, wanting it to end she decided that her best and maybe only option was to accept Woolsey's offer.

* * *

**A/N: **Any feedback, positive or negative, will be gratefully received. Chapter three up next Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Teyla, Ronon. Welcome back." Woolsey said walking down the steps. "How are your people?"

"They are fine thank you." Teyla answered. "Happy that we have returned."

"Of course."

"Something wrong?" Ronon asked surprised Sheppard was not part of the welcoming committee.

"Possibly. Dr Keller has gone missing."

"Missing how?" Teyla asked.

"Simply missing." Woolsey said. "SGA-5 were taking supplies to her on M1G-657. They met up as planned and everything seemed fine. SGA-5 were returning to the gate when they realised they had forgotten to leave a bag of supplies with doctor Keller so returned to the village. When they arrived she wasn't there. She just seems to have vanished. The gate was secure throughout their mission so they are sure she in on the planet. They are just not sure where."

"Sheppard and McKay gone to look?" Ronon asked.

"No. They are off-world on another mission," Woolsey started, but quickly picked up on Ronon's and Teyla's surprised looks so clarified, "a research mission, which Dr McKay was very excited about. It is just SGA-5."

"We should go." Teyla and Ronon said in unison. Woolsey gave them a grateful nod.

"Please can you see these make it to my quarters." Teyla requested, giving Woolsey two leather looking bags, causing the bureaucrat to sag under the weight. "We can go immediately."

-oo-

The second Teyla and Ronon were through the gate they met up with the leader of SGA-5, who was no more informative than Woolsey had been about the situation. Growling at the nervous Captain Ronon said.

"I'll follow the tracks, stay out of my way."

"It is getting dark." The Captain pointed out.

"So?" Teyla asked.

"It'll be hard to see where you are going." The Captain replied, his brian willing his mouth to stop talking, yet it kept going. "You could get lost."

"We'll be fine." Teyla replied. "Do not come looking for us until first light."

Leaving the Captain in their wake the two Pegasus natives headed away from the village in search for Jennifer.

"What do think?" Ronon asked after a few minutes. "No signs of struggle, she came this way by herself. Not like her to wonder anywhere by herself." Ronon pointed out.

"She has been here for two weeks now, maybe she feels comfortable with the surroundings."

"Not comfortable enough to go out when darkness is setting in." The Satedan argued.

"When she set out darkness would not have been an issue."

"Is now." Ronon said gruffly.

"Maybe she fell." Teyla suggested.

"She'd have radioed." Ronon replied.

"She may have forgotten to take her radio." Teyla said, although it was clear she did not believe it. "Neither of us have our radios." She added, in part as an observation and in part hoping to say something that would support her previous statement.

"I didn't think so either." Ronon replied before continuing to follow the tracks in silence. As time ticked by and the light began to fail both Ronon and Teyla grew more concerned and moved faster, surprised with how far from the village Jennifer had gone.

"Over here." Ronon eventually called running down a track. As the pair hurried they finally caught a glimpse of Jennifer who was crawling along the ground. Both picked up their pace and neared Jennifer, calling her name as they did so. Ronon was the first to reach her and placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder. The touch causing Jennifer to roll onto her back and lash out, her foot making contact with Ronon's shin. Taken by surprise Ronon pulled back and Jennifer scrambled backward continuing to wildly lash out, missing her intended targets by miles.

"Jennifer." Teyla continued to call as she reached Jennifer. Dropping to her knees she firmly grabbed Jennifer's arms and again called. "Jennifer it's Teyla. You're safe."

"Teyla?" Jennifer asked, her voice trembling. Teyla's presence seemed to calm her though.

"Yes, it's me, Ronon's here as well." Teyla reiterated, noticing that Jennifer did not seem to be looking at her. "Jennifer what's wrong?"

"Something bit me. Now I can't see."

"Do you know what bit you?" Teyla asked sharing a worried glance with Ronon.

"Some type of bug. It was big. It bit me then died, then everything got blurry then I couldn't see." Jennifer said, on the verge of panic.

"Did the bug have red stripes and yellow dots?" Teyla asked, urgency in her voice.

"Yes. Why?"

"When were you bitten?" Teyla asked.

"Don't know. Feels like a long time." Jennifer said, voice trembling.

"Jennifer I need you to listen to me." Teyla said squeezing Jennifer's arms. "The bug that bit you released a toxin. Left untreated it will kill you. There is a plant that has an antidote in its fruit but we need to find it quickly. We'll do that quicker if we split up and you stay here."

"Leave me?" Jennifer asked terrified.

"It is the safest option." Teyla said, nodding at Ronon who hurried off into the distance. "But we'll be back." She assured her, but Jennifer continued to tremble. "Jennifer I promise we'll be back." Teyla repeated before standing and leaving Jennifer alone.

-oo-

When Ronon found the plant he ripped the berries from it and sprinted back to where they had left Jennifer. Not wanting to scare the doctor further he slowed his approach as he reached her and gently called her name.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked turning her head trying to work out where the noise was coming from.

"It's me." Ronon confirmed. "I'm coming towards you." He added not wanting to panic her further. "Ok, I'm nearly at your side. When I get there I'm going to sit next to you." He explained, worried by how much Jennifer was shaking. As he sat his arm rubbed against Jennifer who proceeded to surprise Ronon by reaching out for him. "It's ok. You're safe." He said, trying to comfort her. "But I need you to eat these." He explained as he turned Jennifer's hands so the palms faced skywards and manipulated them into a cupped position before placing the berries in them. "They taste bad, but they'll make you better." He added before watching Jennifer raise her hands and the berries to her face.

Having eaten them Jennifer sat in silence, whilst Ronon watched. Eventually Jennifer asked, through a trembling voice.

"Will they...will I...how long until they work?"

"Jennifer, Ronon." Teyla called, saving Ronon from having to answer the question. Rushing towards the pair she asked. "Did you-"

"She's eaten them." Ronon answered the incomplete question.

"Do you want to go to the gate?" Teyla asked.

"Too dark, it'd be too dangerous if she- She's had the the antidote, we won't want to be moving when it starts."

"Starts what?" Jennifer asked, her head moving around wildly.

Teyla raised her eyebrows at Ronon who shook his head. In response Teyla sat down on Jennifer's other side.

"Jennifer." Teyla began. "When the antidote starts to work it will cause seizures. They are not serious but it is important that we can hold you still."

"How long before they work?"

"It depends, they start working in twenty minutes."

"But how long until they...until I can see?" Teyla and Ronon exchanged a look before Teyla went on.

"It can take days."

"But it will work?" Jennifer asked, again causing Ronon and Teyla to exchange glances.

"Jennifer, you need to remain calm, it will stop the spread of the poison." Teyla said quickly changing the subject. Even in her terrified state Jennifer knew what Teyla's change in topic implied.

"It could still be deadly?" Jennifer asked. Her question hanging in the air. Neither Ronon nor Teyla wanted to confirm the statement so instead everyone fell silent.

"I don't want to die alone." Jennifer suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"You're not going to die." Ronon said.

"And you are not alone, we are here with you." Teyla added squeezing Jennifer's hand.

"You don't understand. I lost everything, I have nothing left. I have no one."

"Jennifer you still have us." Teyla argued, but Jennifer continued on, seemingly oblivious to Teyla and Ronon's presence.

"I thought it'd be ok. That I'd be ok, that I could go on. But it hurts so much. I should have been there."

Teyla and Ronon looked at each other over Jennifer's head and Teyla mouthed, 'Rodney' Ronon just shrugged.

"I never said goodbye." Jennifer went on continuing to confuse her companions. "But I couldn't betray you."

"Betray who?" Teyla asked picking up on her last words.

"All of you. Maybe none of you. Maybe you are all in on it. I don't know anymore." Jennifer cried.

"Maybe we should get back to Atlantis." Teyla suggested to Ronon concerned by Jennifer's mental state.

"No." Jennifer said. "Not back. They're there."

"Who's there?" Teyla pressed.

"Them. Don't know who, but they're there. In my room." Jennifer rambled on, Ronon and Teyla exchanging concerned looks. Before Teyla could ask further questions Jennifer began to seize. Ronon and Teyla immediately moved to hold her down.

As she writhed Ronon asked. "Was that the bite or real?"

"I do not know. I have never seen someone become delirious. Maybe we should have returned to Atlantis."

"Would have been too dangerous." Ronon replied, easing his grip on Jennifer who had ceased seizing. "Besides there is nothing more they could have done."

Ronon and Teyla sat by Jennifer in vigil, wondering what the cause of her words were and if there would be any other unexpected complications. As the night went on Jennifer's seizures became less and less frequent until just before dawn when they stopped completely.

"We should go." Ronon said scooping Jennifer up in his arms. As he did so he made a face that Teyla noticed.

"What?"

"She's lost weight." He said. "A lot of weight."

-oo-

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay." Woolsey welcomed as they came through the gate.

"What's happened?" Sheppard asked, immediately picking up on Woolsey's twitchy stance and the bags under his eyes.

"Dr Keller has gone missing."

"Missing as in kidnap or missing as in missing check in?" Sheppard asked.

"Neither. SGA-5 met up with her as scheduled, then she disappeared, but there are no signs of struggle. Ronon and Teyla went out to assist and followed Dr Keller's tracks. They said they would make contact again in the morning."

"Which is when?"

"Any time from thirty minutes ago."

"Ok, I'm going to head over there. You want to sit this one out Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"No." McKay replied as the Gate activated.

"Hopefully your presence won't be necessary." Woolsey commented looking at Chuck.

"We are receiving an IDC, it's Teyla." Chick eventually announced.

"Lower the shield." Sheppard ordered. Nodding Chuck tapped the console and deactivated the shield as Sheppard walked towards the gate. Moments later Teyla and Ronon, who had Jennifer nestled in his arms came through the event horizon.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked looking at Jennifer.

"She was bitten by a bug, which had a toxin. We administered the antidote." Teyla explained following Ronon out of the control room towards the infirmary. Sheppard quickly changing trajectory to keep up.

"So she'll be ok?"

"I'm not sure. She had already lost her sight before we could give her the antidote, she also displayed some unusual symptoms."

"Lost her sight?" Sheppard asked as they emerged from the transporter.

"It is a common effect of the toxin. The antidote will normally reverse it." Teyla said calmly as Ronon strode towards the infirmary.

"Normally? That doesn't overwhelm me." Sheppard commented as the pair entered the infirmary, where Ronon had already placed Jennifer on a gurney. Moving away from Sheppard, Teyla walked towards Cole and gave the doctor as much information as she could regarding the bug's toxin and the antidote.

-00-

"Well?" Sheppard asked as Dr Cole emerged from behind a screened area an hour later.

"We have analysed two different blood samples since you brought her in. Although there is still some toxin it is decreasing exponentially. I have run scans and the seizures do not appear to have caused any permanent damage. Likewise I can see no damage to her eyes. So the outlook is positive." Cole explained

"Is she awake?" Sheppard questioned.

"No. She is completely out of it. Teyla or Ronon are probably have a better understanding of the typical timescale for recovery."

"In the cases I have seen the person bitten normally remains unconscious for a day or so. Although, a full recovery can take weeks." Teyla said splitting her focus between Cole and Sheppard.

"In which case, all three of you look exhausted, why don't you get some rest?" Cole suggested.

"I think it would be best if Jennifer did not wake up alone." Teyla replied.

"You said yourself she would not wake up for hours. Even if she did she would not be alone, we have seen more of her recently than anyone else in the city." Cole argued. "Now go. I'll radio you if anything happens."

* * *

**A/N: **Next Chapter up on Sunday


	4. Chapter 4

When Jennifer finally woke up on a bed rather than the cold ground she guessed she was in the infirmary. Remembering the events that brought her here she scrunched her eyes further shut, too scared to open them incase she saw nothing. However, as time progressed her curiosity grew and she knew she would have to look some time. Taking a deep breath she cracked open her eyes just enough for her optic nerve to be assaulted by a blurry white light. Sighing with relief she slowly re-opened her eyes allowing more light in. She kept blinking until finally she could see that she was in the Atlantis infirmary. Wanting to fully test her vision she lifted her hands into view. That was when she realised her left hand was holding something. Looking down at the small white object, the joy of being able to see was replaced with dread as in her hand was another business card. Looking round she saw no one in the large infirmary. Despite its size she still started to feel claustrophobic and had to get out. She managed to reached the store room, change into scrubs and leave the infirmary before anyone realised that she was no longer on the gurney.

Having escaped the infirmary Jennifer headed towards her quarters. However, as she stepped into the transporter she remembered the fact that someone else had access to her quarters. Someone who was working for the IOA. Someone with an agenda that involved her betraying her friends. As she remembered, her quarters no longer seemed appealing so she changed her destination. Randomly hitting the pannel in the transporter she waited for the doors to open, then she started to wander. Her body ached from the effects of the poison and the antidote, but still she walked, aimlessly. Eventually the strain of recent events took its toll and Jennifer felt like she was about to collapse. Looking round she realised she had no idea where she was and that she was the only person around. Loosing the will to go on she slid down the wall and shut her eyes.

Moments later she sensed someone else was around. Guessing it was her personal IOA observer she threw her head back and called. "You can come out, I know you're there." When she got no response she called again. "What do you want from me?"

"To make sure you're ok." A familiar gruff voice said.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"Yeah. Who'd you think it was?"

"Doesn't matter." Jennifer answered quickly, questioning if Ronon was the IOA man, before deciding she was being paranoid.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"Should you be roaming the city?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes... But I can't."

"Yeah you can."

"I can't, they might...it doesn't matter." She said, causing Ronon to get concerned.

"Why are you here?" The Satedan asked.

"Here?"

"Empty part of the city." Ronon clarified.

"Didn't want to go to my quarters. Then I got thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Life, the universe and everything."

"Forty-two." Ronon said, causing Jennifer to look at him surprised. "Sheppard." He explained as he slid down the wall and sat next to Jennifer. "Why'd you come back?" He suddenly blurted out. "I mean you're not happy here so why return?"

"I didn't have a choice." Jennifer said in a tone, which Ronon recognised as having an element of finality in it. The two sat in silence for a while before the Satedan stood. Holding out his hand to Jennifer he said.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Teyla's quarters."

"Why?" Jennifer asked, not wanting to go.

"Because you don't want to go to your quarters and it's cold down here. Also the doctors won't look there when they realise you escaped the infirmary."

Jennifer sat not wanting to go, but not wanting to stay. Craving company but fearful about who she could trust. Finally she raised her arm and allowed Ronon to pull her to her feet.

-oo-

"Jennifer, should you be out of the infirmary?" Teyla greeted as Ronon led Jennifer into the Athosian's quarters.

"It's ok." Jennifer said causing Teyla to look to Ronon who gave a barely perceptible nod

"How are you feeling?" Teyla smiled directing Jennifer to a chair.

"Better thanks." The young doctor replied as the door slid shut, trapping her in the room, making her suddenly feel claustrophobic again.

"I'm not just talking about the bite." Teyla pointed out.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said firmly, but without making eye contact.

"You have been very withdrawn, we're worried." Teyla said moving to a more direct approach.

"There's no need. I'm fine."

"Jennifer, no one sees you anymore. You hide in your quarters or the infirmary."

"It's better that way."

"For who?"

"Rodney. He doesn't deserve what I did to him. Forcing him to see me everyday isn't right."

"Then why come back?" Ronon asked, repeating his question of earlier.

"I had to. They wouldn't let me leave unless...it doesn't matter I'm stuck here, ruining Rodney's life."

"Who wouldn't?" Teyla asked growing concerned.

"It doesn't matter." Jennifer answered quickly.

"Jennifer how much do you remember after you were bitten?" Teyla asked changing tact.

"Not sure, some of it seems fuzzy. Why?"

"You said some things that concerned us." Teyla continued, whilst Ronon hovered by the door.

"Like what?"

"Like not wanting to betray us and feeling alone." As Teyla spoke Jennifer paled. Sensing the conversation was heading towards a place she didn't want to go Jennifer stood.

"I need to go." Turning she rushed to the door, only to find Ronon blocking it.

"Sit." He ordered.

"Jennifer, we are your friends. We are worried about you." Teyla said from behind.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Ronon said bluntly.

"I can't do this." Jennifer said.

"Do what?" Teyla asked gently.

"Talk about it."

"Would it help if John was here or Major Lorne?" Teyla suggested.

"No." Jennifer said very quickly. "I know that you want to help, but I can't talk."

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"It's not safe."

"Jennifer, has someone threatened you?" Teyla questioned.

"No, not exactly." Jennifer said desperate to escape the room, but every word she spoke only spurred Teyla and Ronon on.

"Jennifer if you are in danger you need to tell John." Teyla said.

"No. I'm not, it's not me. I don't matter. I don't care what happens to me. If I did I wouldn't be here. It's not me who they want." She rambled.

"Who wants who?" Teyla questioned, now concerned and confused.

"I really can't do this." Jennifer said as she moved towards the door again. Only before she made it the door chimed, resulting in Jennifer flinching and suddenly retreating.

Turning Ronon opened the door surprising the person on the other side.

"Teyla what big eyes you have." Sheppard commented. When Ronon remained silent he added. "I'd talk about your teeth but I don't think it would help. Teyla around?"

"Yeah." Ronon replied as Sheppard tried to move past the Satedan. Catching sight of Jennifer the Lieutenant Colonel said.

"Hey doc. I've been looking for you. Should you be out and about?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer mumbled, turning away from Sheppard.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked picking up on Teyla's concerned expression. Forcing his way past Ronon he approached the two women. "What's happened?" He questioned.

Teyla, who stood furthest from John, but facing him, immediately looked down at Jennifer, whose face John could still not see.

"John, now is not a good time." Teyla started, although her voice did not mimic her words.

"I should go." Jennifer said turning and almost sprinting past Sheppard, hoping that Ronon would not try to stop her in Sheppard's presence. That hope, however, was in vein and she found herself unable to get past Ronon.

"Sit." Ronon ordered again.

"I need to go." Jennifer pleaded with the Satedan.

"Ok, someone tell me what is happening. Why are you holding the doc prisoner?"

"Ronon please." Jennifer begged, ignoring Sheppard's question.

"Not until you tell us."

"Tell us what?" Sheppard questioned, beginning to get irritated.

"I can't. I don't know who I can trust. It could make everything worse." Jennifer protested.

"Jennifer we are your friends. You are safe here. Tell us what happened and we will see to it that what you are worried about does not happen." Teyla said calmly as she approached the doctor. When Sheppard heard what Teyla was saying his irritation turned to concern and he too closed on Jennifer.

"Doc, I'm not sure what has happened, but I promise you that I will do all I can to put it right." He said.

Jennifer looked round at each of the other occupants, part of her desperate to tell them of the conspiracy, part of her too scared. As she saw the concern in each of their eyes she felt stupid for doubting any of them. Then she realised that a good undercover operative would be able to fake concern. She thought about who the people before her were and how little they had to gain from aligning themselves with the IOA group. Her mind wondered back to the meeting with the representative and the fact he said there were two on the list who worked for him. Currently there were three in the room, which meant even if two of them were undercover there was one potential ally. Still feeling unsure she slowly nodded her head and allowed Teyla to guide her back to a chair.

As she retold the story of the visit the others looked on in concern and anger. She finished the story by saying that she had been told that two of the list were secretly working for the IOA.

"What kind of things were in the statements?" Sheppard questioned, trying to get his head round the situation.

"It varied from person to person, it started with an element of truth before spiralling into full fabrication." Jennifer said softly. "With you it was attempting a military coup on Atlantis with an aim to break away from Earth completely."

"What truth was that based on?" Teyla asked.

"Insubordination, citing events with Dr Wier and Mr Woolsey. Then there were events here which seemed to undermine Earth, like making an alliance with Todd."

"Jennifer." Teyla said. "Surely you realise that we are your friends, none of us are involved."

"I thought that but then they got into my quarters." Jennifer explained.

"Who did?" All three asked simultaneously.

"I don't know who, but they were working for the IOA, they left a business card with the email I should use when I was ready to change my mind."

"Why didn't you report the break in?" Sheppard asked.

"I didn't know who I could tell. Then I thought if I changed the code it would stop it happening. But it didn't. No matter how many times I changed the code they kept getting in. I realised that to do that the person would need an override code, only four of us have them."

"Doc." Sheppard said when she had finished. "I know why you are hesitant to trust me, but I promise you that I am not in a dodgy pact with a dubious part of the IOA. But I will find out who is responsible. In the mean time I'm not happy about you being alone and I know Cole is not happy about you being out of the infirmary. So Ronon's going to take you back there and stay watching you tonight." As Jennifer began to shake her head he went on. "No arguments doc."

"But they're there." Jennifer said looking more stressed than before.

"Who's there?" Sheppard asked.

"Them, whoever they are."

"Jennifer," Teyla said placing her hands on Jennifer's shoulders, "do you know who it is that's doing this?"

"No." Jennifer replied shaking her head.

"Then why do you think they are in the infirmary?" Teyla pressed.

"When I woke up this was in my hand." Jennifer said holding out her arm and unclenching her fist revealing a scrunched up card. Taking the card from Jennifer Sheppard asked.

"Anything else, anything at all you need to tell us?" Jennifer just silently shook her head. Sheppard looked at her convinced she was hiding something, but eventually let it pass and said.

"Doc, Ronon is going to stay with you in the infirmary. No one is going to get near you. But we need to make sure you are ok so I really need you to go back to the infirmary and try to rest." Reluctantly Jennifer stood and allowed Ronon to guide her out of the room.

"What do you think?" Teyla asked when Ronon and Jennifer had left.

"Something doesn't make sense." Sheppard said as he began pacing. "Even if the doc is telling us the whole story."

"You think Jennifer is hiding something?" Teyla asked.

"She was holding something back. But even if we assume it is not directly relevant, the IOA, if that's who they are, plan seems odd. I mean if there are two insiders why use the doc? I think the story she was told was a mean to an ends."

"Such as?" Teyla prompted.

"Not sure yet. But the first step is to confirm whether or not the list she had did contain undercover operatives."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I'm working on that one. How long before Torren and Kanaan get back from their bonding trip?"

"It is a Athosian tradition, not a bonding trip." Teyla pointed out. "They will be gone for another week."

"Good." He said distractedly, before hastily trying to correct himself. "I don't mean that's it's good that they're away, because that must be really hard. I meant it was good because I can have your help on this and there will be no danger to either of them. And I have an idea, so I'm going to go kick it into action." He said hurrying to the door before he dug himself into a hole.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 5 up on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok I'm here. This had better be good." Rodney said walking into the Jumper. Noticing how full it was and who the occupants were he paused, then asked. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Team building exercise." Woolsey said unconvincingly and without enthusiasm as the Jumper door shut behind McKay.

"Why am I having to waste my time on it?" McKay asked walking towards the front of the Jumper, only to be stopped by Teyla.

"I think Rodney it would be best if you sat in the back."

"What? Why?" He protested before noticing Jennifer was sitting shotgun. "Oh right, ok the back is, good." He said feeling awkward, before taking a seat next to Zelenka. As the Jumper took off Rodney looked at Woolsey and asked.

"So where are we going and will it take long because I was in the mid-" Before he could finish Woolsey raised his right hand, the palm facing McKay and explained.

"You would have to ask Colonel Sheppard. This is all his idea. And we all have important things to do back at the city." Surprised at the answer McKay scowled at Lorne, who sat next to Woolsey.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm as much in the dark as you are." The Major said.

"So no one knows why we are here or where we're going?" McKay questioned in disbelief.

"We're going to the mainland." Zelenka replied from Rodney's side, earning a glare from his colleague. Under McKay's scrutiny he felt compelled to add. "I asked Colonel Sheppard when I arrived at the Jumper." McKay, however, just continued to glare.

From the front of the Jumper Ronon and Teyla looked carefully at the occupants for any sign that Jennifer was in danger.

-oo-

"Ok folks we're here." Sheppard announced as he set the Jumper down. Swinging his seat round he stood and gave Jennifer's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading into the back and opening the doors. "If you'd like to step this way." He gestured towards the outside. "And McKay, the less complaints you make the sooner this will end." McKay open his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it and instead considered all the different forms of revenge he could take on the Colonel when they were back in the city.

Taking point Sheppard led the group out of the Jumper and towards the destination he had in mind. At the back Ronon, Teyla and Jennifer lagged behind, keeping a deliberate distance between themselves and the rest. All the while Teyla and Ronon scanned the group for signs of stress.

"Ok then, if you want to take a seat along there." Sheppard said when they reached a clearing and pointed to the ground.

"On the floor?" McKay asked.

"Yes Rodney. I'm sorry I forgot to bring your chair." Sheppard retorted sarcastically. McKay glared at Sheppard before sitting on the ground next to Zelenka, muttering about his back. After a few moments Jennifer sat opposite the group with Ronon and Teyla at her side.

"Ok." Sheppard said. "In a minute the doc is going to say something that affects us all. I want you to let her finish before asking questions." His final comment said whilst looking at McKay.

Taking a deep breath Jennifer retold the story again, whilst Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla scanned the group assembled opposite them for any signs that there was indeed an undercover operative amongst them. When she finished Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard silently communicated that the reactions of the group were natural. All three relaxed, believing that there was no traitor amongst them. It was McKay that was the first to speak, looking directly at Jennifer.

"You really think that I'm working for some part of the IOA?" He asked, the hurt evident in his voice. "You really have such a low opinion of me?"

"No." Jennifer immediately answered. Before she had a chance to expand on her answer Sheppard cut in explaining about the access to her room.

"Since when were there override codes?" Lorne asked.

"I added them back on Earth, if gives Sheppard, Jennifer, Woolsey and myself access to all areas and rooms in case of an emergency." McKay explained.

"You did?" Zelenka asked.

"Yes." McKay answered before looking back at Jennifer. "Look I get that you could think Zelenka or Woolsey are part of this, but why myself and Lorne?" He asked, on seeing Woolsey's and Zelenka's confused and hurt looks he went on. "You work for the IOA." He said looking at Woolsey before turning to Zelenka. "I've read your file and have seen who you used to work for."

"We are not saying any of you are involved." Sheppard said diplomatically. "But this situation clearly is a threat to all of us and one we need to deal with together."

"You think we are being bugged?" Lorne asked. "I mean back in the city. That's why you brought us out here?"

"Seeing how easily they are getting into the doc's quarters and the fact they stopped her resignation getting to Woolsey, it seems like a fair assumption." Sheppard said. "When we get back to the city McKay and Zelenka can do a sweep, starting with our quarters and the briefing room."

"Dr Keller, you said there were nine names on the list, but there are only seven of us here." Woolsey pointed out.

"Drs Walcott and Baxter were on the list but remained on Earth." Sheppard said. "Whether that means anything or not I'm not sure."

"So do you have a plan to draw whoever it is doing this out into the open?" Woolsey questioned.

"First priority is the doc's safety." Sheppard answered before turning to Jennifer. "When we get back I want you to have a constant companion."

"Won't that give the game away?" Woolsey asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm guessing you mean Ronon, Teyla, yourself and Lorne sticking by Dr Keller's side. But you are the very people she has been encouraged not to trust." Woolsey explained. "If the, for want of better word, spy suddenly sees her spending time with you they will know they have lost their hold on her and guess that she has confided in you. It could result in them going into hiding or them taking more radical steps against Dr Keller."

"We'd be there to protect her." Ronon said.

"And I'm sure you'd do a good job. But for how long? Let's say they go into hiding, what then? Dr Keller lives in constant fear and we have the knowledge there is a traitor amongst us?"

"I'm not leaving the doc unprotected." Sheppard said.

"I'm not suggesting you should. I'm merely suggesting she is guarded by someone not on the list. Colonel you are in charge of some of Earth's finest military personal and while I concede they may not have Ronon's...personality they are more than capable of guarding Dr Keller, without giving the game away." Woolsey argued.

"Won't that be suspicious as hell?" McKay asked. "I mean," He started to explain, but couldn't think of a way to phrase it, looking round for support and finding none his eyes finally rested on Ronon who took the hint and said.

"She doesn't fit in." Rodney's external wince was as big as the one Jennifer was struggling to suppress internally. "Suddenly having someone military at her side is going to be odd."

"I think what Ronon is trying to say is that Dr Keller has locked herself away since her return to Atlantis. That behaviour does not magically change over night. If we want this to work we need the person or persons to be friends of Dr Keller and even then we would need to manufacture some event that would make Dr Keller come out of her shell." Woolsey said diplomatically.

"Point taken. Anyone else you consider a friend?" Sheppard asked Jennifer, who silently shook her head.

"Anyone else in the city you spend much time with?" John questioned again getting a negative and embarrassed response.

"Anyone you've ever spent time with?" Sheppard probed, feeling sorry for having to highlight Jennifer's lack of social life. Again Jennifer remained silent causing Sheppard to suggest. "Someone you've shared a meal with, had a drink with?"

"I had a beer with Major Teldy, once."

"Teldy?" Sheppard questioned. "That's good."

"You trust her enough to bring her into this?" Woolsey asked, resulting in Sheppard and Lorne immediately replying in the affirmative.

"Hang on a minute having a beer is a long way off them becoming best friends and consistently spending time together." McKay pointed out.

"For now that's all we have unless you have a better idea." Sheppard said.

"Could we not just remotely track Dr Keller?" Zelenka suggested. "Give her a personal alarm system in case of trouble."

"No." Sheppard and Lorne said. "Too risky, it could take too long for help to arrive." Sheppard went on to explain.

"This has been going on for weeks with no direct threat to Dr Keller." Woolsey pointed out. "Is there any reason to believe she is in danger?"

"People have been breaking into her room." Sheppard pointed out.

"To leave calling cards not to attack her." Woolsey argued. "If we are going to draw this person out we can not risk raising suspicions."

"I'm not going to risk the doc either." Sheppard countered.

As the group became involved in a lively debate Jennifer withdrew and went to sit by herself, keeping a large distance between herself and the others. It was Rodney who first noticed her absence and went over to her.

"Hey." Rodney said as he sat next to Jennifer. "what're you doing over here?"

"Didn't think I needed to be present for my character assassination." Jennifer replied looking down at her feet. Once she had answered the question the pair fell into a very awkward silence.

"Rodney, I'm sorry." Jennifer finally said. "For the email, it was a horrible thing to do."

"I understand, you were being hounded by some government faction."

"No Rodney, they didn't come into my life until after I sent the mail." Jennifer confessed.

"They didn't." Rodney said. "Oh. I just thought that maybe they made yo-" He went on looking crest fallen.

"Rodney it was my decision, no one else's."

"So you really don't want to be with me?"

"No. I'll always care about you Rodney, but you and me it wasn't working."

"I could change, cut back on work." McKay offered.

"I don't want you to change. You are you. You deserve someone who fully appreciates you. That's not me." Jennifer replied. Rodney fell silent for a while as he considered her words. Finally he asked.

"So why an email, why not phone or see me?"

"It's complicated and I really can't talk about it. Not now."

"Did something happen?" McKay pressed needing answers.

"Rodney, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but I had to get away."

"From me? Was I that bad?"

"No, not from you. From everything."

"Everything that you don't want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry."

"Right well I leave you to yourself then." Rodney said standing and heading back, trying to conceal his hurt, to the main group leaving Jennifer to her inner demons.

It was Teyla who finally came to collect Jennifer and bring her back to the group. The group she had been so desperate to tell, but now she had she was not feeling the relief or comfort that she had hoped for. Avoiding eye contact with everyone she sat near Sheppard who explained.

"Ok doc, the way we see it there are two choices. One, this is my preferred option, you will be assigned two bodyguards who will remain with you until this is over. You'll move quarters and stay hidden."

"Won't that make whoever this is go into hiding?" Jennifer asked.

"It's a risk." Sheppard conceded.

"Then no." Jennifer said resolutely.

"You might want to reconsider." Sheppard replied. "But moving onto option two, which I do not recommend. When we return to the city we act as if nothing has changed. You and Teldy will become best friends and she will be spending a lot more time with you and scan your room every time you return to it. The rest of us will monitor things from a distance and hopefully catch them red handed. If we haven't succeeded by the time we re-establish contact with Earth you will send the email accepting the offer and we'll catch them that way." He paused and looked Jennifer straight in the eyes. "You are affected by this more than the rest of us so the choice is ultimately yours, but I would feel happier if you went with option one. We can come up with a way to capture them without endangering you. And Teldy is off-world until tomorrow morning so you would be alone tonight."

"Two." Jennifer said, almost immediately. "Whoever this is could endanger everyone if they remain hidden."

"Doc, you're tired and going to be weak from the affects of the bug bite, you are not in a good position to defend yourself."

"They have not attacked me, if they don't suspect anything that won't change." Jennifer argued.

"That's a big risk."

"And mine to take." Jennifer said, more snappily than she intended. Sheppard looked at her hoping that if he stared long enough she would change her mind, but she didn't.

"Ok. The second you change your mind though you let me know." He said before looking at McKay. "Rodney, I want you to set up an encrypted radio channel, which connects the doc to myself, Lorne, Ronon and Teyla." Looking back at Jennifer he said. "Just in case you get into trouble." Rubbing his chin he then looked at Ronon and Lorne. "Tonight I want the two of you to keep going past the doc's quarters and make sure everything is ok." When both men nodded he finished. "Remember doc you can change your mind anytime."

-oo-

When Jennifer finally returned to her room in the evening she was not sure how she felt. She did know awkward was high on the list, but she couldn't decide how high. Scanning her room she was pleased and relieved to find that there were no calling cards waiting for her. Relaxing slightly she sat on her bed before the paranoia set in again causing her to search through her drawers and under the sheets for hidden cards. When she found none she chastised herself for being paranoid and fell back onto the bed. Remembering she was meant to radio Sheppard and let him know she was ok she sat up and reached for her ear-wig.

Having answered the questions that Sheppard fired at her she once again tried to relax, but could not unwind, her room feeling oppressive. Not wanting to go outside of her room she decided to soak in the tub. As she did so she began wondering if life was going to get better. Part of her doubted it, but part was desperate for it to be true.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom she was still wound up, but felt that she might actually get some sleep. That was until she saw scattered over her bed several of those white business cards.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 6 up on Sunday


	6. Chapter 6

Sheppard loomed behind Chuck in the control room waiting for the gate to activate. As time ticked by he started to pace back and forth before coming to a stop behind the technician, making Chuck feel nervous. Part of the problem was a lack of sleep, after McKay and Zelenka had scanned the briefing room for bugs the group, minus Jennifer, had assembled and discussed different strategies. He had still wanted to send Ronon down to Jennifer's quarters, but in the end Woolsey had persuaded him against it so he had settled on Ronon and Lorne periodically walking past her quarters. But he had an uneasy feeling, so here he stood waiting for Teldy's team to arrive, deprived of sleep, worried and with far too much caffeine in his system. The others, with the exception of Teyla and Woolsey had dispersed an hour ago, McKay and Zelenka to run scans and work out how the lock was being over come and Lorne and Ronon, he assumed, to subtly walk past Keller's door again and make sure everything was ok. Kicking himself for not leaving a guard with Jennifer the night before Sheppard returned to pacing.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Chuck questioned making Sheppard realise how strange his behaviour must look.

"Just that Teldy is two minutes away from arriving back late and generating me lots of paperwork." He lied, too weary to think of another answer. He was saved from having to answer any other questions by the gate flashing into life.

"It's Major Teldy's IDC." Chuck confirmed lowering the shield. Sheppard counted each member of the team come through the gate, scanning each for injuries. Satisfied all was well he called down.

"Everything ok on the mission?"

"Yes Sir. They accepted the trade, we can pick up supplies in two days." Teldy replied, surprised that Sheppard was greeting them at the gate.

"Good. No injuries or drama?" He went on.

"Negative Sir." Teldy replied, now sure something was wrong.

"Excellent." Sheppard said. "We'll have the debrief now then." Obediently all of Teldy's team started to climb the stairs. "No need for your whole team. Just you Major." Sheppard ordered. "The rest of you report to the infirmary then get yourself a decent meal."

Now convinced something was wrong Teldy suspiciously climbed the stairs and followed Sheppard into the debriefing room. Her mind felt no more at ease when she caught sight of Chuck throwing a sympathetic look her way. Ensuring the door shut behind her Sheppard signalled for her to sit, as she hesitated he ordered.

"Take a seat Major."

"Something wrong?" She asked noticing that Sheppard, Woolsey and Teyla all wore weary, worried expressions.

"Yes." Sheppard replied succinctly. "A situation has cropped up and we need your help. But you won't be able to divulge any of this with anyone, including your team."

"Ok." Teldy replied, wondering what was going on. Taking a deep breath Sheppard retold the story and surmised the current situation. As he reached the end he paused for breath before saying.

"We gave Keller the choice over whether or not to carry on as things were and get a subtle protection detail or get a full protection detail. Option one means there is more chance of catching whoever is responsible but puts the doc at greater risk. She decided with one."

"So where do I come in?" Teldy asked.

"Well, you and Keller are going to become good friends. So good you are always spending time together. During this quality time you can look out for anything suspicious and keep her out of trouble."

"Why me?"

"Firstly, whoever planned this wanted to isolate the doc from the rest of us. They set this up so that she would not want to spend time with us. If that changes it will look suspicious as hell. Secondly, leading on from point one she does not fully trust anyone who was on that list and unfortunately all her friends here on Atlantis were included in the list."

"I see why that would exclude all of you, but I still don't see why you've picked me." Teldy said.

"Well, you have the right skills to work on a protection detail and not being on the list she is more likely to trust you. Also I believe you once had a beer with the doc." Sheppard explained, when he noticed Teldy's eyebrows shoot up he added. "Relax Major we're not organised enough to spy on you, Keller told us. Anyway, you have had more social interaction with the doc than anyone else not on the list so you're up, if you are ok with that?"

"Yes Sir. But do you have a plan for making this work without it looking forced?"

"Yep, in a short while you and Keller are going to attend a meeting during which you'll both get a dressing down about something, I'm still working on that part. You'll leave together and have a commiseration muffin, or if I can go on enough a commiseration beer and then you become chummy."

"Very smooth." Teldy commented, trying and failing to filter the sarcasm out of her voice.

"You can alter that part as you see fit, the plan is still in its early stages." Sheppard retorted looking at his watch. "Go get changed and grab a shower. Report back with a sidearm in twenty minutes."

"Major." Woolsey said as Teldy was standing.

"Yes Sir."

"I know that this is not in the description that Colonel Sheppard gave you, but I believe that what Dr Keller needs more than anything right now is someone to trust and someone to talk to. I hope that you can work that into the protection detail."

"I'll try." Teldy confirmed, not use to this side of Woolsey. As she left the room the other three occupants fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Every so often Sheppard checked his watch, each time his frown grew. As if reading Sheppard's mind Teyla said.

"Perhaps she is sleeping. The affects of the bug can last for weeks."

"Even under normal conditions that seems unlikely, she is always early for meetings and at the moment she's clearly not getting any sleep." Sheppard said. "I knew someone should have stayed with her last night."

"It was her decision." Teyla argued.

"It was a bad one." Sheppard countered as he attempted to reach Jennifer on the radio. When he got no reply he swore and stood. "I'm going down there. Teyla you're with me."

-oo-

When Sheppard and Teyla reached Jennifer's door Teyla pressed a button and waited for a response, receiving none.

"So, she is not answering her radio or her door, still think she's just sleeping?" The Lieutenant Colonel questioned as he keyed his override code into the keypad causing the doors to open.

"Jennifer." Teyla called as she carefully entered the doctor's quarters, Sheppard right behind her.

As the pair moved into the room the door shut behind them, leaving them standing in an empty, silent room. It was Teyla who first noticed the white cards scattered on the floor near the bed.

"Crap." Sheppard muttered as he picked one up. He was about to reach for his radio when he noticed that the bed covers and pillows were missing from the bed. He also noticed that the cards had fallen in a specific way, almost like a blood trail that pointed towards the bathroom. Standing he strode to the door and gently knocked.

"Doc, you in there?" When he got no response he tried the handle only to find the door locked. However, the movement did cause a scraping and crash from the other side of the door. "Doc, it's me Sheppard. Teyla's here as well. How about you come out so we can talk." He suggested trying to keep his voice gentle.

"Jennifer." Teyla called, moving next to John. "There is nothing to fear out here." Once again the words were met with silence.

"Jennifer." Teyla tried again. "Is is just us here. I promise you that you'll be safe if you come out. At least let us see that you are ok."

When a click finally came from the lock John stepped away from the door to give Jennifer space, only the door opening did not accompany the click. Scrunching his eyebrows he watched Teyla take hold of the door handle.

"Jennifer, I'm going to come in." Teyla announced as Sheppard placed a hand on the Athosian's shoulder.

"Careful." He whispered, "we don't know for sure it's the doc in there." Teyla nodded in response and pushed the door open. Looking round the small room Teyla saw the sheets and pillows in the bath tub and on the farside of the room, huddled in a corner, holding a knife, was Jennifer.

"Jennifer." Teyla said calmly. "You are safe." She reiterated, but Jennifer continued to cling to the knife. "Are you hurt?" The Athosian asked resulting in Jennifer shaking her head. "Can you tell me what happened? Were the cards here when you returned last night?"

"No. They were left when I was having a bath." Jennifer said, her voice distant.

"Son of a bitch." Sheppard exclaimed angrily from where he was listening outside the bathroom. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" He asked, walking into the bathroom and nearly straight into Teyla's back, not realising Teyla was maintaining a safe distance from Jennifer. His sudden presence in the room causing Jennifer to tighten her grip on the knife.

"They weren't left when we were all together, on the mainland. They were left after we got back." Jennifer replied looking Sheppard in the eyes, allowing him to see her raw fear.

"Doc, I know why that doesn't look good. But we were all in a room together discussing options. None of us could have done it." Sheppard said, hoping that Jennifer would release the knife. "I understand that you don't think that you can trust us, but we are all working towards the same goal here. From now on you are going to have a shadow, your safety is my only priority." He said slowly creeping towards her. "But you know right now I think you'd be much safer if you gave me the knife, cos my stitching skills aren't up to much." He added crouching down in front of her and holding out his hand. Jennifer looked at John, but still held the knife. "I know you don't want to, but you need to trust me, you can't deal with this by yourself, you can't go on alone." He said gently, his words causing Jennifer to drop the knife and, to Sheppard's surprise, begin to cry. Moving the blade swiftly away from Jennifer he placed a comforting arm awkwardly on her shoulder. "We are going to get to the bottom of this. You'll be ok." He said, feeling out of his depth.

"John, why don't you arrange things with Major Teldy, I'll look after Jennifer." Teyla suggested sensing John's discomfort and knowing it would not help the situation.

"You ok with that?" Sheppard asked Jennifer, who silently nodded in response.

"Ok, from now on you are not going to be by yourself, we'll come up with another way to find them." Giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze he stood, picking up the knife. Taking one more look at Jennifer he left her quarters to find Teldy, radioing Lorne and Ronon to go to Jennifer's quarters enroute.

-oo-

"Major." Sheppard said when Teldy's door slid open.

"Problem Sir?" Teldy questioned, her hair damp from a shower.

"Change of plan, we 're moving to option two." He said. Picking up on his subordinate's questioning look he added, having looked round. "We're moving to a secure location."

"Keller ok?"

"Physically yes. I'll explain on route, how long do you need?"

"Just let me grab my boots." She said as she hurriedly pulled them on and tied the laces. Placing the sidearm in the holster she nodded and followed Sheppard. As they walked down the corridor she asked. "If we're onto option two how come you still want me involved?"

"If there's a problem I can take you off the detail." Sheppard replied.

"No, nothing like that. It is just you normally run these type of things involving as few a people as possible. I mean it's rare even for Lorne to get a look in." Teldy explained.

"I guess you're right." Sheppard said after a pause. "But like I said before, you're not on the list so there is more reason for the doc to trust you."

-oo-

After Jennifer had been transferred to another room Lorne and Ronon waited in Jennifer's quarters, hoping that the intruder would make another appearance. Whilst both men were restless, it was Lorne who was pacing round a room like a captive animal. After twenty minutes Ronon growled.

"If you don't sit down I'll stun you."

"I don't like waiting." Lorne said, still pacing.

"That all that's bothering you?"

"No. I thought we were friends, how could she think I was involved?" He asked as he stopped pacing.

"She thought we were all involved."

"I should have seen something was up." Lorne continued.

"She cut herself off."

"I should have stopped her."

"She'd made up her mind." Ronon shrugged. Lorne looked at the Satedan then began pacing again.

"Sit." The Satedan ordered. Lorne was going to argue until he realised that Ronon's hand was already gripping his gun. He slowly considered his options and was coming to a decision when they heard someone on the other side of the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 7 up next weekend


	7. Chapter 7

As the figure, hidden in shadow, moved into Jennifer's room Lorne and Ronon waited for the door to shut before they attempted to tackle the intruder to the ground. Unfortunately, for Lorne, he was expecting a less spirited struggle from the assailant and ended up with a nasty elbow to the jaw. Fortunately, for him, Ronon was more than enough to subdue the now noisily cursing stranger.

"Laura?" Lorne questioned confused, recognising the voice.

"Lorne?" Laura called trying to pull open Ronon's arms whilst attempting to direct kicks at his shins. "What the hell is going on?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back on Earth." Lorne questioned, wondering if Laura could be the one behind all this, then hating himself for even thinking that.

"I was, the Daedalus just docked. It took awhile to find you guys." Looking over her shoulder, trying to see who was holding her she demanded. "Let me go." There was a pause as Lorne slowly nodded before Ronon released her. Cadman looked from Ronon to Lorne and demanded to know. "What's going on and where's Jen?"

"How'd you get in here?" Lorne asked rubbing his jaw.

"I used the door."

"It was locked."

"Not a problem if you know the code."

"She's just changed it." Ronon growled from behind the Lieutenant.

"Jen's predictable with her access codes."

"How predictable?" Lorne questioned.

"They are always based round geeky historical characters, picked based on the month they were born matching the current month, so for example in August her code is usually 18811955."

"Why?"

"Cos Flemming, Mr Penicillin to you, was born in August in the year 1881 and died in 1955." Cadman explained. "Now where's Jen and why are you two in her room?"

"You being serious?" Lorne asked, his voice full of doubt. "Cos I thought McKay was odd."

"Yes I'm serious, where's Jen?" Laura demanded growing impatient.

Still nursing his jaw Lorne signalled to the bed and said, "You'd better sit."

-oo-

Teldy and Jennifer sat silently in the small room. Having arrived Teldy had, despite McKay's assurances, spent an hour checking the room was secure. Having convinced herself that the vents were inaccessible from the outside and the only way in was through the door she sat down on the chair opposite Jennifer. As she sat looking at Jennifer she understood why Woolsey had been so concerned about her. For although Jennifer had never had much physical presence the figure before her was a shadow of it's former self. She noticed how gaunt Jennifer was and how her eyes were empty.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer suddenly said unexpectedly.

"What for?" Teldy asked, replaying the words in her head, making sure she had heard them correctly.

"Getting you involved in this."

"No need." Teldy responded on reflex before she had time to think of a more suitable answer. "Besides it gets me out of the paperwork for my last mission." She tried, although the humour was misplaced. She was about to attempt another response when she was interrupted.

"Teldy, it's Lorne. I'm heading over to you with a package." Teldy heard over her ear-piece.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked immediately picking up on Teldy's change of expression.

"Lorne's coming over."

"Why?"

"Don't know, he didn't say exactly, just that he was bringing a package. But it's unscheduled so let's err on the side of caution." Teldy said as she pulled another gun from a concealed ankle holster. Handing the gun to Jennifer she instructed. "Wait over there, out of sight, just in case."

When the door chimed Teldy checked that Jennifer was out of view of the door before swiping her hand over the lock. As the door opened she moved away and trained her sidearm on the entrance way. Lorne immediately raised his arms and asked.

"What are you doing? I radioed so you wouldn't feel the need to shoot me."

"It's still an unscheduled visit." Teldy pointed out. "You could have been under duress. You also mentioned a package, which could have been a warning."

"It wasn't." Lorne replied causing Laura to mumble from the corridor, hidden from Teldy's view,

"That's the nicest thing you've said about me since I arrived." Noticing Teldy's questioning look Lorne quickly explained.

"The Daedalus has arrived and I've brought a visitor for Jennifer."

"Who?" Teldy asked, still suspicious.

"Lieutenant Cadman." Lorne explained as he signalled Laura to approach the door way.

"I love these Atlantis welcomes." Laura said sarcastically when she saw the gun aimed at her.

Teldy glanced towards Jennifer and in response to seeing the doctor nodding she lowered her sidearm and Lorne and Cadman slowly entered the room.

Laura immediately caught sight of Jennifer and hurried over to her friend as Lorne said to Teldy.

"Teldy can I have a word?" As he asked he moved his head to indicate he wanted to speak outside the room. Teldy looked back at Jennifer and saw that she had placed the gun down and was looking as relaxed as she had done since she'd arrived at the room. Guessing Lorne wanted to speak outside to give the two friends space she nodded and followed Lorne out of the room. Lorne waited until the door shut before saying.

"Now the Daedalus is here we have some new procedures. Caldwell is being briefed on the situation and as soon as we have his agreement at the first sign of trouble request, on channel 5, for a relocation. The Daedalus will then lock onto Jennifer and beam her out. If you also wanted to be extracted the order, again on channel 5, is extraction."

"Ok."

"We're also worried that the Daedalus could have brought some more resources to coerce Jennifer into doing what they want. It is possible that whatever it was they wanted from Jennifer should have happened by now and the fact that it hasn't could mean they apply more pressure."

"So now we have backup, be more cautious." Teldy surmised.

"Something like that." Lorne agreed.

"And for the time being Cadman's going to be joining you on the protection detail. Jen just might open up to her and we might get the full story."

-oo-

"So." Laura said inside the room, releasing Jennifer from her hug. "I leave you alone for a few weeks and you get stalked by some shady organisation and bitten by a weird bug."

"Laura?" Jennifer questioned, still surprised to see her friend. "How'd...when did you get here?"

"Less than an hour ago." Laura replied looking carefully at Jennifer seeing just how exhausted, pale and ill her friend looked. "I would have been here quicker but Lorne was filling me in on your situation. You want to talk about it?"

"No. Not right now."

"Ok then, a movie it is. I've have a new batch in my bag." Laura said pushing Jennifer towards the bed. As the Lieutenant set up the film Jennifer sat still stunned by her friend's arrival.

-oo-

Jennifer and Laura sat on the bed in the temporary quarters watching, without actually watching, a movie whilst Teldy sat in the corner trying to remain inconspicuous. Eventually Laura's impatience grew too much to contain and she asked.

"So what happened?"

"I thought Evan told you."

"We both know I'm not talking about that. What happened between you and Rodney?"

"I'm being targeted by some twisted organisation and you want to talk about me and Rodney?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. Did they have something to do with it? Did they make you break up with him? Did you do it to protect him?" Laura pressed as Teldy subtly eavesdropped.

"No. I only met them after I broke it off."

"So why'd you do it?"

"Rodney is kind and caring, but always put his work first." Jennifer started slightly unsure of herself.

"You knew that when you started dating him." Laura pointed out. "In fact I'm fairly sure I was one of the people who pointed that out."

"I know that and I really thought I was ok with it."

"But?"

"But I wasn't. When we got back to Earth it all got more complicated. We were both hauled off to different States to be debriefed and Rodney dropped out of contact altogether. Then just before we had confirmations of our new assignments he phoned out of the blue apologising and said he had tickets for a holiday. I dropped my plans and then he blew me off. Over the next few weeks we managed to meet up twice, but had meant to meet up dozens of times. Each time it was Rodney who cancelled, but after I had already changed my plans. It was turning into a situation where I had dropped out of contact with everyone on the off chance I would meet up with Rodney. Then I had one of those moments when you realise you are on the wrong path and I knew it was wrong and it wasn't going to work and I had to end it."

"You seemed to skip over something rather important there." Laura said, surprised with how quickly the explanation had come to an end. "Why do it by email? I mean I know how Rodney can be, but email that's kinda low."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Jen we live in a world with telephones and transporters."

"It wasn't that easy. I was...I had to end it and get away...I needed a clean break, I couldn't hang around waiting for Rodney to see me I had things I had to do."

"Things?" Laura asked skeptically. "You know I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the whole truth."

"I knew it wasn't going to work long term and wanted to meet Rodney to discuss things. He kept blowing me off, then promised that he'd definitely meet me, told me not even a new ZPM would keep him away and that it was the only day he could do for a week. Problem was it was my dad's birthday and I'd planned to head home to see him. Rodney suggested we meet after work and arranged for the Apollo to beam me over to Chippewa Falls afterwards. So I agreed and turned up at the restaurant and waited and waited."

"He never showed?" Laura guessed.

"Not while I was there. I waited an hour before my cell rang. I assumed it was Rodney but," Jennifer paused, trying to collect herself. Laura didn't know what her friend was about to say but she knew it was not good. Instead of saying anything Laura remained silent, waiting for Jennifer to go on. "but it wasn't. It was the hospital." Again she paused unable to put the rest of her thoughts back into words.

"You were called back to work?" Laura finally asked, trying to help her friend along. Jennifer just shook her head.

"It was a hospital in Chippewa Falls." Jennifer finally managed to say. Laura sensed what was about to be said but remained speechless. "My...they...my father he'd had a heart attack and died, alone. I should have been there but I was stuck in a restaurant waiting for Rodney."

"You blamed him for what happened?" Laura asked as she wrapped her arms round Jennifer, whose face was streaked with tears.

"No. Yes. I did, for awhile. Not anymore. But that's when I realised I needed to have a clean break, get away from everyone and everything. I couldn't face talking to Rodney, but I didn't want him to worry, so I sent the email and planned to just disappear as soon as the funeral was over. But before it got that far they showed up and took me away. I didn't get to tell him..." She broke off as her sobbing deepened. "I should have been there, but I wasn't."

Not knowing what she could say Laura just held her friend close waiting for the crying to subside, as Teldy sat in the corner feeling for Jennifer but knowing she could do nothing to help.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter up on Sunday


	8. Chapter 8

Cadman stood outside Sheppard's quarters waiting for the door to open, a door that seemed to not be moving away from the closed state. Just as she was beginning to give up the door moved revealing Sheppard.

"Is the doc ok?" He immediately asked.

"Kind of, she's sleeping. Major Teldy is with her. Can I have a word?"

"Sure, come in." He said moving aside revealing everyone who Jennifer was meant to betray and Caldwell were in the room. "I assume this is about the doc?"

"Umm yeah." Laura said awkwardly.

"Would you prefer us to leave?" Teyla asked.

"No, you all need to hear this." Laura said. "Jennifer omitted a detail from her story."

"We guessed that much." McKay said.

"Take a seat Lieutenant." Sheppard ordered ignoring McKay. Nodding Cadman perched on the sofa next to Lorne and told the others what Jennifer had just told her.

"Does she hate me?" McKay asked, looking and feeling guilty, when Laura had finished.

"No." Laura assured him. "She doesn't even blame you. From the sound of it her father dying just acted as a catalyst."

"Are you sure the death was just coincidence?" Caldwell asked.

"You think they murdered her father?" Woolsey questioned.

"Either that or they were incredibly lucky." Caldwell replied. "We both know there are plenty of chemicals that will mimic the effects of a heart attack."

"She just said it was a heart attack. I think it would be best not to suggest foul play to Jen, she's feeling guilty enough as it is." Cadman said shocked and sickened by the suggestion.

"Understood. Why don't you head back over to her." Sheppard said, "we'll keep digging."

-oo-

"What if we are looking at this wrong?" Sheppard asked several hours later. "What if the whole betraying us is a cover and a way to alienate us?" He mused.

"So what's the real plan and what's the point of the cover?" Woolsey asked.

"Rodney," Sheppard said. "When you are miserable and generally pissed at the world what do you do?" Not giving Rodney time to answer Sheppard continued. "You bury yourself in your work. So perhaps Jennifer is working on something they want to get hold of in a hurry."

"Wouldn't keeping her on Earth have been a better plan?" Lorne asked.

"Unless it requires something only Pegasus could provide, like Wraith enzyme."

"There was Wraith enzyme stored in the city when we were back on Earth." McKay countered.

"I said like Wraith enzyme." Sheppard argued. "Anyone actually know what she is working on?" He asked, looking at McKay and Woolsey. Everyone, including McKay and Woolsey, shook their heads. Sheppard raised his eyebrow at Woolsey.

"Dr Keller has missed all the senior staff meetings since we returned." Woolsey explained.

"But this must involve something she started before we returned to Earth." Sheppard reasoned.

"She became very excited about a plant that was discovered a week or so before our return." Woolsey said after several moments thinking. "She put in a request for a follow up mission to collect more samples. That mission did not take place until after our return."

"A plant?" Sheppard asked.

"It was similar, but much bigger, to the Venus Fly Trap. From what I remember it had some interesting digestive enzymes."

"That doesn't sound very WMDy" McKay commented.

"There are other motives, normally financial." Caldwell said as Sheppard pulled a face in response to McKay's new word. "It could be a cure to cancer or a way to extend life, either would bring huge financial reward."

"Ok, so say they're after this plant we could use it as bait." Sheppard said.

"Any idea where the plant is or even if there is enough of it to be useful left in the city?" Caldwell asked Woolsey.

"No. Dr Keller would be the one to ask."

"Before you do that how are we doing on security?" Caldwell asked looking at Sheppard and McKay.

"I have set up an alarm system, the second a command override code is used to access anywhere we will be notified and can track It down." McKay replied.

"Cadman and Teldy are with the doc twenty-four seven and Ronon and Lorne are taking turns with Lorne's team waiting in Keller's room." Sheppard explained efficiently. "We needed the extra man power and both Lorne and myself will vouch for each member of his team." He added, explaining the addition in manpower.

Before anyone could comment Zelenka bustled into the room mumbling an apology for being late. The Czech waited for McKay's criticising rant to end before saying.

"I'm late as I have discovered how they are getting into Dr Keller's room." Zelenka said, causing everyone to sit up straight. "They have set up a camera outside her quarters in a ventilation shaft. Now I can not be one hundred percent certain without moving the camera and giving away the fact I've found it, but it seems to be aimed at the keypad.

"So they were just capturing the new codes each time she entered them?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes." Zelenka confirmed as realisation dawned on Sheppard.

"No!" The Lieutenant Colonel exclaimed.

"Um, actually yes." Zelenka said talking at cross purposes.

"No, I mean no. I entered my override code into that pannel."

"Not a problem." McKay said hurriedly typing on his laptop. "I'll just set you up a new one, give me a minute to get into the programme."

"Can you trace the feed?" Caldwell asked Zelenka as McKay continued punching the keyboard.

"It shouldn't be a problem." The Czech replied. "I'll need to run some scans near it to see how it is transmitting, then it is just a question of tagging the signal."

"Do it." Caldwell ordered. Nodding Zelenka quickly stood and left the room.

"No, no, no." McKay suddenly said.

"What?" Sheppard asked standing.

"Your code has just been used." McKay said looking up from his screen.

"Where?"

"Jennifer's temporary quarters."

"Ronon, Lorne get to Teldy's quarters ASAP." Sheppard ordered over his radio as he sprinted out of the room, followed by Teyla. Caldwell calmly reached for his radio.

"Marks, this is Caldwell."

"Go ahead Sir."

"Can you get a lock on Dr Keller?"

"Negative Sir, her transponder is not giving a signal." Marks replied from the Daedalus bridge.

"What about Major Teldy and Lieutenant Cadman?" Caldwell asked clenching his jaw. After a pause Marks said.

"Negative Sir."

"Damn." Caldwell said, his calmness fading fast.

-oo-

As soon as Sheppard reached the 'safe' quarters he keyed in his override code and rushed in only to see Teldy lying unconscious on the ground, with no sign of Keller or Cadman. The room was in a state of disarray, bullet holes had been created round the room and the furniture displaced and knocked over. All Sheppard could deduce was a big fight had taken place. As Ronon, Lorne and Teyla fanned out to secure the room Sheppard dropped down by Teldy and felt for a pause, relieved when he detected one. Weary of moving her he called her name as he applied a pad to a gash above her eyebrow. After a few moments her eyes began to flutter open. Seconds later they were wide open and she looked liked she was about to jump up.

"Easy there Major, try and lie still." Sheppard ordered. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"They had the code for the door, took us by surprise." Teldy said, shutting her eyes briefly. Sheppard wasn't sure if this was in response to pain or if she was just trying to accurately recollect events. "They set of some sort of E.M.P. device, which knocked out our radios. We opened fire, but the bullets just bounced off, like they were wearing shields. Cadman said she could see that at least one of them was wearing an ancient device. Everything we tried, guns, knives, chairs, hands, had no effect, nothing could get through." Teldy said before asking. "The others?"

"Gone, but we'll get them back." Sheppard replied resolutely. "You get an ID on any of them?"

"Only recognised one of them, Captain Miller."

"Ok, let's get you to the infirmary." Sheppard said whilst signalling Lorne over, immediately causing Teldy to shake her head.

"My fault, want to help find them."

"Firstly, the infirmary was not a suggestion, it was an order. Secondly, don't be so hard on yourself, you clearly put up a hell of a fight and you've identified one of them. Thirdly, a concussion is not fine. You can help when you get the all clear." When Lorne bent down and helped Teldy slowly get to her feet she gasped in pain and her hand immediately went to her ribs. "Or if you get the all clear." Sheppard said.

-oo-

"How's Teldy?" Sheppard asked when Lorne entered the briefing room an hour later.

"Eight stitches, concussion and two broken ribs, but Cole said she would be fine. I've assigned Dusty to guard her."

"Good thinking." Sheppard replied. "You tell her why?"

"No and she knew better than to ask." Lorne said before getting to the question he really wanted to ask. "Any luck finding them?"

"Negative, the EMP took out their trackers as well as their radios so we have no way to trace them. Woolsey is going over the personal files looking for connections between Miller and either new recruits or Daedalus personal that Teldy would not have seen before. But Miller's tracker is out of commission so even if we know who to look for we will not be any better off. McKay is working on some correlation algorithm, but it sounds like it is a long shot that will take time."

"Is someone monitoring the city sensors?" Lorne asked. "Knowing Cadman if she gets the chance to blow something up she will. It might not be big enough to blow a hole in the wall, but the sensors might detect it."

"Good plan, I'll get Zelenka on it. In the mean time Ronon and Teyla are scouring the city. Caldwell is looking for the route they must have taken from the quarters in order to not be noticed. Why don't you join Teyla?"

"Got it!" McKay exclaimed bursting into the room.

"You've found them?" Sheppard asked feeling hopeful.

"Well no." McKay replied, the wind taken from his sails. "But I've come up with a possible way to find them. Although we would have to make a few basic assumptions."

"Such as?" Sheppard pressed.

"Such as assuming you were right."

"About?"

"Their motives. Being connected to Jennifer's research." McKay explained.

"How does that help?" Lorne asked.

"To access it they will need to connect to her account on the network. As soon as she logs in I will find out what access point she is connecting from and then you go in and get them." McKay said looking smug.

"If they already have her laptop why would they need to connect to the network?"

"Because her laptop isn't capable of running the simulations, for that she has to borrow the resources form my farm."

"Farm?" Lorne asked looking confused.

"Collection of servers, capable of running threaded simulations quickly." McKay explained.

"Obviously." Lorne muttered.

"So the point is they will have to access the network to get the work." McKay went on, ignoring the Major.

"What if she has already finished the work?" Sheppard asked.

"Well then they probably wouldn't need to access the network, but that situation seems unlikely." McKay said. "I mean if she had finished the work they wouldn't need her."

"So your plan is to wait for Keller to access her work?" Sheppard clarified.

"Pretty much." McKay confirmed.

"What happens between now and then?" Lorne asked. "We need to find them now, not after they've had god knows what done to them."

"Lorne's right McKay, your plan is ok for plan L as in last resort. You need to come up with a quicker method. Meanwhile Lorne go back to searching the city." Sheppard ordered, hoping they were close to getting answers.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter up on Friday


	9. Chapter 9

As Laura began to come to two thoughts struck her, one she was hurting all over and two, she was not alone. Furthermore, whoever it was that was in the room with her they did not have the reassuring voices of Sheppard and Lorne. Moreover, they sounded highly irate. Focusing more on her surroundings, without opening her eyes, she deduced that she was sat on and tied to a chair. The sharp, cool, material cutting into her wrists suggested that her hands were bound with plastic ties, something she would not be able to escape from. Despite being desperate to know where Jennifer was she decided to remain still and silent in order to gain more intelligence. From her position there was not much else she could do anyway. Listening to the crazed rants being shouted she quickly became concerned with how hostile and threatening both the tone and the words were. More disturbingly it quickly became apparent that the receiver of these threats was Jennifer.

"You have run out of time Dr Keller." A different, calmer but colder, voice said. "Our employer has waited patiently for you to display loyalty, which you have failed to do. He tolerates failure badly, but you have a chance to redeem yourself. If you really don't want to sign the statements, statements which are all true, and insist on protecting those who didn't care that you sat alone, suffering every night, those who did not care that your father had died, then you can help with our research." He paused momentarily before saying. "Before you answer you should consider the following. Had you signed those statements, those you considered friends ,who actually abandoned you in your hour of need, would have lost their jobs, but would be alive. If you don't help us with our research we will be forced to torture and probably kill the closest thing to a friend you could ever hope to have in front of you. Do you really want to betray your friend?" He asked.

"Don't give them anything." Laura shouted from her chair, surprising everyone in the room and eventually earning her a riffle butt to her stomach.

"Leave her alone." Jennifer cried.

"Then give us the structure of DX 761."

"I can't." Jennifer replied immediately, again causing Laura to be hit again with the riffle.

"Please don't." Jennifer pleaded.

"Then give us what we want." The man demanded as he signalled for Laura to be struck again.

"Don't tell them anything." Laura coughed, angering her torturer.

"Gag her." The man near Jennifer ordered before turning his attention to the doctor. "It is no wonder you have no friends." He said as he again ordered Laura to be hit. "Now give us what we want or you will see you friend suffer unimaginable pain." Again he signalled for Laura to be struck as Jennifer begged.

"Stop, please."

"Then give me what I'm asking for."

"I can't it's not finished." Jennifer cried.

"Where are the test samples?"

"In the infirmary."

"Where abouts?" The man asked impatiently. When Jennifer hesitated again it was Laura who paid. Unable to watch any more Jennifer replied.

"Isolab 3."

Turning to another occupant of the room who had remained hidden in the shadows of a corner he asked.

"Do you have access?"

"No. Only Keller can get in and it's via a retinal scan." The lurking man answered. Although she could not see his face Jennifer immediately placed the voice as Dr Slock.

"Where's the Ajax?" The man near Jennifer asked someone else in the room.

"Still undercover. As soon as you give the order it will take fifteen minutes to be in position." Was the answer given by a man hunched over a computer. Jennifer recognised the voice as belonging to Captain Miller.

"Our people on the Daedalus?"

"In position and have a window of five and a half hours."

"Good, have the Ajax move to position Beta. Tell the Daedalus to prepare for site to site in twenty minutes." He paused and awaited confirmation of his order. As soon as he had it he ordered all of his people to activate their ancient shields. He then hauled Jennifer to her feet and explained.

"We're going to take a little trip. If you cause trouble people will die."

"What about Cadman?" Miller asked moving towards Jennifer.

"Leave her, too much baggage. If Keller does what we want I might even tell Sheppard where she is." He then painfully twisted Jennifer's arm behind her back and pushed her out of the room. As the other men took up a position round her she carefully scanned the area for any clue about where they were. She did not have long though as soon she was being pushed towards the infirmary.

Their arrival at the infirmary was announced by one of the men firing a warning shot at the ceiling. After the initial shock wore off the occupants of the infirmary began to scramble for cover and weapons. Their movements were cut short though by the man behind Jennifer roughly pushing a gun into her head.

"I suggest that you all throw away your weapons and lie on the floor, otherwise your next CMO will spend their first few weeks in office finding parts of Keller's brains scattered round the infirmary." His words were accompanied by him thrusting the gun harder into Jennifer's skull causing her to wince. As a result of his threat the occupants of the infirmary reluctantly followed the instructions. Happy there would be no resistance he pushed Jennifer towards Isolab 3, which was located close to Teldy and Dusty. As Jennifer neared the pair she shouted.

"WP 521."

Whilst neither Teldy or Dusty could immediately decipher the message the man manoeuvring Jennifer knew full well what it meant and was unable to control his anger. Thrusting Jennifer face first into the wall he snarled.

"That was really stupid." Twisting her arm further behing her back he added. "Speak again out of turn and people will die." Taking a deep breath he visibly calmed, but did not release his grip on Jennifer. Instead he looked round at Slock and ordered.

"Come with us, the rest of you stay out here and keep it under control. Miller warn the Ajax." He then wrenched Jennifer away from the wall and pushed her towards the entrance to Isolab 3. As they moved Dusty looked at Teldy and gave the Major a look which Teldy immediately recognised and felt the need to respond to, hastily mouthing.

"No." Noticing Dusty's look she, having made sure no one was watching added. "They have shields." Her words had the desired effect and Dusty, albeit reluctantly, eased and the pair watched the door to the Isolab shut behind Jennifer and her captors.

When Jennifer and her captors finally reemerged, the man with a vice like grip on Jennifer looked even more irate than he had earlier. Slock, who was carrying a container hurriedly walked towards Miller and explained quietly.

"Shields are blocking us." Although Slock said this quietly Teldy managed to make out his words and signalled Dusty.

"We move in ten, deactivate in eight." The man holding Jennifer ordered everyone of his crew. Dusty and Teldy shared another silent glance before watching the men. The moment that they saw the men moving their hands towards the shields the pair launched themselves. Knowing that with broken ribs her usefulness would be low Teldy lunged at Jennifer hoping to knock the doctor free from the captor. Meanwhile Dusty attacked the Slock.

Whilst the element of surprise allowed Teldy to send Jennifer tumbling to the ground there was not enough time for a mass rebellion to start in the infirmary and no sooner had she landed on top of Jennifer she and Jennifer were engulfed in bright light and beamed out of the infirmary.

Teldy immediately tried to scramble to her feet but the sharp pain in her ribs almost held her still. As she felt the familiar sensation of a cold gun held against her head she also realised that she couldn't breath. She became aware of shouting, which she guessed was aimed at her but as her inability to breath deprived her of more and more oxygen she could not concentrate on what was being said. She fought to stay conscious, but the battle was too much and moments later she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter up on Sunday.


	10. Chapter 10

"What happened?" Sheppard asked sprinting into the infirmary. The second he saw that Dusty was securing an unconscious marine he headed straight to her. "Sarge?"

"A group of these idiots stormed the infirmary and took Keller to Isolab 3. They had to deactivate their shields to get beamed out, which gave us the opportunity to launch a counter. I managed to secure him." She said nudging the man on the floor. "But they beamed out with Dr Keller and Major Teldy."

"Crap." Sheppard muttered, before asking more to himself than Dusty, "beamed?"

"Yes Sir and Sir, Keller gave us a rather cryptic message when she was here, it really pissed those guys off." She paused, making sure Sheppard was listening. "WP 521."

Sheppard took a moment to mull over the message before his hand flew to his radio.

"Lorne, this is Sheppard." He waited for a response, as soon as he had it he continued. "I think we have a fix on their position, West Pier 521. Get going with Teyla, there may not be much time before they move." As Lorne and Teyla hurried to the location, Sheppard ordered Ronon to follow before including Woolsey, Caldwell McKay and Zelenka in the loop and explaining the situation over the radio link. Dusty stood to one side listening intently to what Sheppard was saying, trying to work out what was going on. When Sheppard ended the transmission his focus turned back to Dusty and asked.

"You know if they took anything from the lab?"

"Slock came out carrying something, not sure what was in it."

"Slock?" Sheppard questioned trying to put a face to the name.

"Youngish doctor from Holland. Black wavy hair, always a bit stand offish." Dusty said jogging a memory for Sheppard.

"You have any ids on the rest of them?"

"I only recognised four of them. No idea who this is." She said nudging the fallen marine again. "I guess he came in on the Daedalus. What do you want done with him?"

Sheppard was about to answer, when he reconsidered. He remained silent for awhile during which time the man came round. Sheppard looked at him then at Dusty. Bending down and hauling the man to his feet he looked back at Dusty.

"Let's take our friend to the briefing room. Hopefully he'll answer all our questions there. Otherwise he's going over to Ronon."

-oo-

Before Sheppard had even managed to leave the infirmary Lorne and Teyla had covered the ground to WP 521 and were approaching the door. Standing outside Lorne asked.

"You ready?"

The second Teyla nodded Lorne raised his P90 and typed in Sheppard's new override code into the lock. The moment the door opened he and Teyla carefully swept into the room ready to take on any hostiles. What they found however was Laura bound to a chair, her head drooped. Fighting the urge to head over to her Lorne instead joined Teyla in securing the area. Once they were both convinced the room was safe he ran to Laura calling her name and, bending down in front of her, gently took hold of her head and lifted it up, sickened to see how bruised it was.

"Laura." He repeated tenderly, hoping to stir her. He was rewarded with a muffled grunt as she groggily came to. Using one hand to support her head he used the other to untie the gag.

"Took her...infirmary." Laura mumbled, fighting to stay awake.

"We know, she gave us your position." Lorne said.

"She okay?"

"They took her somewhere." Lorne replied.

"Beamed?" Laura croaked.

"Yeah, you know where?"

"The Ajax. Used the Daedalus." Laura said wanting to explain, but still struggling to think.

"What's the Ajax?" Lorne asked.

"Don't know. Didn't say."

"We'll find her." Lorne said as Teyla started to cut the ties that were binding Laura's hand.

"They want DX 321, no 312, no 3 not sure." Laura said trying to pass on any information that would help her friend.

The second that Teyla had cut the bonds there was no force holding Laura to the chair and she collapsed forward into the waiting arms of Lorne who carefully manoeuvred the pair away from the chair before sitting with Laura on his lap, cradling her as tightly as he dared.

"It's ok." He whispered gently kissing her head. "We'll get her back."

Taken aback by the intimateness of the pair Teyla stepped out of the room and radioed Sheppard. The first question he asked was.

"Did you find them?"

"Only Lieutenant Cadman was there. She said that they were planning on beaming Jennifer to the Ajax, using the Daedalus."

"What's the Ajax?"

"She didn't know."

"How's Cadman?"

"She needs medical treatment, we'll take her to the infirmary. She did say that they wanted DX 3 something. It could have been 321 or 312."

"Ok, look after Cadman." Sheppard ordered, "we'll see if we can make sense of this. When Ronon gets there send him up here, we need him for an interrogation."

-oo-

An hour later Caldwell entered the briefing room where Woolsey, Sheppard and McKay were sitting round the table. When Woolsey saw him the bureaucrat asked.

"Anything?"

"No. We have the bastards who were controlling the transporter, but they're not saying anything. They did a pretty good job of destroying the logs as well. Zelenka is going through them, but so far nothing. Your end?"

"Similar story. He is not saying anything even with Ronon hovering." Sheppard answered.

"Son of a bitch!" McKay suddenly exclaimed causing all three men to look at him.

"Problem Dr McKay?" Caldwell asked.

"I figured out how they did it." Before he could expand Zelenka radioed the group.

"I have the transport site. I know you will doubt it, but I am one hundred percent sure it is correct." The Czech said more nervously than normal.

"Let me guess." McKay immediately replied. "A seemingly random point in space."

"How did you know that?" Zelenka asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Because I'm a genius." McKay said, not letting the situation get in the way of his ego. Looking round the room and seeing confusion plastered on the faces of the other occupants he explained. "They have a ship, I'm guessing it's called the Ajax. They piggy backed a ride with the Daedalus then broke away and beamed Jennifer onto it."

"You sure?" Woolsey asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well how do we find them?"

"That I don't know, yet. I need to know more about the ship."

"Well think faster we may not have anytime. For all we know they are already heading back to the Milky Way." Sheppard said.

"That is highly unlikely." McKay replied calmly. "If they were capable of extra-galactic travel they would have come here independently not hitched a ride with the Daedalus and risk being caught."

"You sure they did hitch?" Sheppard asked, not wanting to build plans on incorrect theories.

"Absolutely. All the evidence is in the performance logs of the Daedalus, I can show you if you want."

"We don't need the details doctor." Caldwell said. "Just the level of certainty."

"High."

"Then find a way to find that ship." Caldwell ordered as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Woolsey asked.

"To speed up the extraction of answers." He said darkly as he left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter eleven up on Friday


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me you have something." Sheppard said as he briskly walked into McKay's lab. Without looking up from his computer McKay replied.

"I have something." His words adding a slight spring to Sheppard's step as he continued to near the physicist. However, when McKay did not expand on his statement Sheppard impatiently asked.

"What?"

"A way to scan for the ship."

"How?" Sheppard asked before quickly adding. "In a way Ronon would understand."

"I'm not a miracle worker." McKay sniped back. "But put simply Ancient technology emits a unique radiation signature."

"It does? Then aren't we a sitting duck. I mean why can't the Wraith use it to find us when we have the cloak up?"

"In theory yes we are and yes they could, but I doubt they will have discovered it. It is incredibly short-range."

"How short?"

"Simply, less than the size of an atom." McKay said causing Sheppard to stand in stunned silence for a moment before asking.

"So how exactly will that help us?"

"I can induce further reactions causing a cascade, which may provide a weak but detectable signal."

"May?" Sheppard asked, feeling his new found hoping draining away.

"Well, I need to test it, but I can find that Ancient gadget over there." He said pointing to a work bench in the far corner.

"So can I." Sheppard replied sarcastically. "It's called looking."

"Using this technique I can find it." McKay clarified.

"So scan space then." Sheppard said.

"See it's not that simple. What I have to do is fire radiation at the object then detect the returned signal, if there is one. Finding that object, I just pointed an intense narrow beam at it and looked at the results. Space is big."

"So use a wide band transmitter." Sheppard suggested.

"Two problems. Wide band antenna have a much lower relative intensity than narrow beam so the cascade will be much smaller making it harder to detect and the power requirements, to get anywhere intense enough, are really really high."

"Problems you can overcome?"

"Possibly, but it will take time. The good news is I think they have the same solution."

"Which is?"

"Using parasitic antennas. Before you ask, it is not simple to implement and will take time. I can either spend an hour explaining the concept to you or I can concentrate on getting it working."

"Point taken. But just to clarify the radiation you are going to be randomly firing into space, that isn't going to kill our people is?"

"No. The wavelength it is working at, shouldn't harm humans."

"Shouldn't?" Sheppard asked raising his eyebrows.

"In a controlled environment there would be no problem, but in space there are added complications, which could cause unforeseen problems." McKay said.

"Like what?"

"If I knew that they would not be classed as unforeseen would they?" McKay shot back. When he realised that Sheppard's scepticism was not dying away he added. "Look, there is no absolutely safe way to find hem, but this method is the only one I can think of that has a hope of finding them."

"Ok." Sheppard said beginning to turn, "do it. And McKay we are getting nothing from the prisoner so you really are our only hope."

-oo-

Opening her eyes slowly, unsure of how much time had passed, Teldy was relieved to be able to breath again. Looking round the room she saw Jennifer hunched over a desk in the corner. Silently she continued to scan the room and when she was sure one else was there she called out, only to find her voice muffled. Feeling something over her mouth she raised a hand, wincing at the pain in her ribs, towards her face. Before her hand made it very far she felt it being gently, but firmly, pushed back down by Jennifer.

"Don't move. You need to keep the mask on." Jennifer whispered. "You punctured your lung. I've managed to relieve the pressure but you need to give it time to recover. For now it'd be best if you lay still and pretended to still be unconscious."

Teldy listened to Jennifer's words but her mind was taking longer than usual to process them and her initial reaction was to try and speak. However, before she attempted to communicate again she heard the door open and a voice asking.

"She awake?"

"No." Jennifer lied, turning away from Teldy, who quickly shut her eyes.

"Then why aren't you working?" The man asked approaching the pair.

"I'm waiting for a test to run." Jennifer said as the man looked at Teldy. After, what seemed to Jennifer, an uncomfortably long silence the man said.

"If she is acting as a distraction I will be happy to remove the problem permanently."

"Do that and you'll never get what you're after." Jennifer said, surprised with how much conviction and confidence she managed to convey in her words. However, the display of bravado was not appreciated by her captor and she quickly found herself being roughly pulled away from the Major and thrust into the wall with a sickening thud.

"Don't be so sure of yourself doctor." The man said. "There are plenty of geniuses out there. Now we have the sample you are expendable. Right now your cooperation will speed up the work and might protect the Major, but I'm fast running out of patience with you. Now get back to work." He ordered as he pulled her away from the wall and threw her towards the workbench, sending Jennifer sprawling to the ground. Not waiting to see if Jennifer was ok he turned towards the door.

The second the door to the room had opened and shut, indicating the captor had left, Teldy opened her eyes and tried to sit fully up as Jennifer slowly and unsteadily stood.

"Stay still you need to rest." Jennifer said heading back to Teldy.

"I can rest when we are out of here." The Major countered removing her oxygen mask, grimacing at the movement.

"You move you risk damaging the lung further and you might not get out of here."

"Best way to heal the lung is to use it."

"Not within," Jennifer paused and looked at her watch, "sixteen hours of puncturing it. Even when you do start using it strenuous exercise should be avoided for six weeks."

"Sitting up is not strenuous." Teldy said as her mind caught on to what Jennifer had said. "Wait, sixteen hours?" She asked, grimacing again.

"Yeah." Jennifer said, breaking eye contact with the Major.

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious. It was an effect of the medication."

"You drugged me?"

"Yes, but you needed the pain killers. Besides when they realise you are awake they will use you against me. It was a better option to keep you sedated. Which is another reason why you need to stay where you are." Jennifer explained.

"How bad was the puncture?"

"I've seen worse. In fact it was relatively minor, I could treat it using a simple aspiration method." Jennifer said, on seeing Teldy's blank look she added. "I had to insert a small catheter into your third interco...I had to make an incision to release the trapped air. After that your lung re-inflated. It is still not at one hundred percent, but I won't know if further treatment is needed until we get you to a scanner, which is why you need to rest." Jennifer explained. After taking a moment to digest the words Teldy noticed the fresh looking bruises on Jennifer and asked.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. They need me alive so I'm safe."

"Why'd they let you treat me?"

"I told them it was the only way I would work for them."

"And that worked?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will work again so try and avoid a relapse."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." The Major retorted. Having paused for breath she asked. "Where are we?"

"On a ship, it seems to be an Ancient one."

"Where did they," Teldy began to ask, before once again stoping for breath.

"No more questions, just rest."

"How about you help me move to the door? Once there I promise I won't move." Teldy suggested, clipping her words as she strained through the pain to breath.

"Why the door?"

"Once there I can buy," The Major started before another pause for breath, "us time, by locking them out."

"You know how to do that?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"Not so hard, just moving crystals."

"Then you can talk me through it. You are not moving anywhere." Jennifer countered. "Which pannel do I need to remove?" She asked immediately not giving Teldy the chance to argue.

"The one under the control." The Major replied before talking Jennifer through the procedure.

"Ok done." Jennifer eventually said having followed all the instructions Teldy passed onto her.

"Good, can you pass me your laptop?"

"Why?" Jennifer asked turning away from the pannel back towards Teldy, surprised to see that the Major had removed the pannel by her bed.

"I am going to get the ship to start transmitting a low power signal." Once again she paused for breath. "It will make it easier to find us."

"How do you know how-" Jennifer started only for Miller's voice to penetrate the room over the internal comms system.

"Locking us out will not help your cause doctor. Let us in or I will cut heat to the room." He paused presumably, Jennifer thought, waiting for a response. After a long drawn out silence he finally spoke again. "You disappoint me again doctor. Many will die because of this." Jennifer couldn't tell if the shiver that went down her spine was caused by his threat or the sudden drop in temperature. Fearing it was the first, but assuming the latter she quickly passed Teldy her laptop before rummaging through every cupboard in the room.

"Ok that should do it." Teldy said after a few minutes. "We're transmitting. I doubt you need to pack." She added when she noticed Jennifer was amassing supplies in a corner.

"Trying to find insulating material. You need to stay warm." The doctor explained as she approached Teldy with blankets.

"Could always start a fire." Teldy suggested. "You could start with that sample they want."

"No. I destroyed it hours ago." Jennifer said surprising the Major.

"And they didn't notice?"

"No. Even Slock does not know what the structure should be."

"So what exactly was the sample?"

"It was a modified digestive enzyme similar to the Wraith one. Except it seems to have a switch. One way it acts to rejuvenate cells, the other way it destroys them. But once a sample has been activated one way it can't be reversed."

"Why do they want it?"

"One way it is a perfect weapon, the other it is immortality. Well in theory."

"In theory?"

"The last tests weren't promising. In the rejuvenating mode it activated a release of hormones akin to what you'd see with addiction. The hormone levels continue to build causing an increase in chemicals which in turn lead to a toxicity level higher enough to cause nerve damage and eventually death." Jennifer said placing her hands under her arms trying to stay warm.

"So all this is for something that doesn't work?"

"Pretty much." Jennifer replied, trying to warm herself.

"Good."

"Don't suppose you know how to override the heating?" Jennifer asked shivering.

"No, I've been locked out." Teldy said wincing as she breathed. "All we can do is wait for the rescue, or hypothermia."

* * *

**A/N: **I should be able to post chapters more frequently, for awhile at least. Hopefully I get Chapter twelve up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"McKay?" Caldwell asked from his seat on the bridge of the Daedalus.

"Going as fast as I can. I mean I am trying to integrate Earth, Ancient and Asgard technology to do something that is almost impossible. If I get this wrong I could blast everyone with a lethal dose of radiation so you really do not want to be rushing me right now."

"Umm Rodney." Zelenka said from his side, however McKay ranted on oblivious to the interruption.

"Maybe if you kept a better record of your logs you would have noticed you were giving a ride to a ship and we would not be in this mess."

"Rodney." Zelenka tried again as McKay paused for breath.

"But no, once again you all screw up in the knowledge that I'll get you out of the mess. Well this time it is not so simple so-"

"Rodney." Zelenka almost shouted, cutting McKay off.

"What?" McKay shouted back.

"I'm picking up a signal."

"You can't be, I have not even connected the antenna yet."

"Well I am." Zelenka argued. "It is weak but definitely artificial."

"Where?" Caldwell asked, not waiting for McKay to respond.

"About a hundred metres off our port side."

"McKay, can we run scans without them knowing we are scanning them and will we be able to see anything through the cloak?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes and no. The point of a cloak is it stops all energy being visible outside it. That means we can't see into it. The only way to see inside the ship is to deactivate the cloak or be inside it." He suddenly paused and started clicking his fingers. "Of course that's it. We'll need to work quickly, but it could work. I'll need a little time to set it up."

"What could work?" Sheppard questioned.

"How much time?" Caldwell asked speaking over his subordinate.

"An hour."

"You have thirty minutes." Caldwell replied. "Sheppard prepare an assault team for boarding."

"Yes Sir." Sheppard said, suddenly feeling like their luck was changing, although still concerned he had no idea what McKay was up to.

-oo-

Twenty seven minutes later McKay and Zelenka jogged onto the bridge and Rodney said.

"Ok, I'm ready. I just need to plug this into the terminal." He said attaching his laptop to the Daedalus systems. "Before you start I should warn you this will be a rough estimate. I won't be able to get any more than detecting where lifesigns are present."

"That's all we need." Caldwell pointed out.

"They will probably also work out what is happening really quickly. When they do they'll switch to shields and we'll no longer be able to use the transporters."

"I thought you said they won't be able to detect the scans." Sheppard said.

"I did and they can't. It is the modifications to their cloak that they'll detect."

"What modifications?"

"I am using the transmitted signal from their ship to simulate certain responses, including a distortion and extension of their cloak all the way up to the Daedalus, which will put our antennas inside the cloak allowing us to see inside the ship."

"Sweet. Will that work?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." McKay replied as Zelenka simultaneously said.

"Maybe."

"Seeing it is all we have when will you be ready?" Caldwell asked.

"As soon as you give the word."

"Sheppard is the assault team ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. McKay do what you're going to do."

"Ok, initialising modifications...now. Ok we are getting readings. Two lifeforms are separated from the others."

"Beam them to the bridge and beam the assault party over there." Caldwell immediately ordered. Moments later what looked like a pile of blankets appeared on the bridge. Sheppard quickly but cautiously approached and saw the two women huddled underneath the material. As soon as he nodded to Caldwell the Colonel ordered.

"Beam the others straight to the brig." He then paused and waited for confirmation when he had it he contacted Lorne on the Ajax.

"Major, we have our people and have transported the others to the brig. Secure the ship."

On the other side of the bridge Sheppard dropped down by the two women and asked.

"Doc, Major?"

"She needs the infirmary." Jennifer stuttered. "Now." She added when Sheppard didn't immediately move. This time he moved forward to pick Teldy, who he realised was unconscious, up. "Careful." Jennifer continued, still stuttering. "Punctured lung." In response Sheppard nodded and carefully scooped Teldy up before carrying her to the infirmary. Moments later Jennifer, still shivering, found herself in Caldwell's arms being carried off the bridge.

-oo-

Two hours later Sheppard stood in the brig looking at the all the detainees. He was making no attempt to hide his anger and disdain. Caldwell may have been temporarily prohibited him from interrogating any of them, but that did not stop him pacing in front of the cells planning what would happen when he was allowed some time with them. He thoughts were broken by Caldwell entering the brig.

"Colonel." Caldwell greeted.

"Sir."

"Lorne has just reported in. The Ajax, which is a small Ancient ship, still no idea where they found it, is under their full control. McKay and Zelenka have beamed over to play with their new toy. I have requested Ronon's return to the Daedalus to help with the interrogation."

"Good." Sheppard said glaring at Slock. "How's the doc and Teldy?"

"Both should make full recoveries. The team here want to transfer them back to Atlantis." Caldwell replied.

"I want Keller to remain here." Sheppard said. "With a protection detail, until we know this is really over."

"I have already informed Woolsey of that decision. I need to get back to the bridge. As soon as Ronon arrives start getting answers. But remember if the IOA is behind this any behaviour that contravenes human rights will be a nail in your coffin." Caldwell ordered.

"Yes Sir."

-oo-

As Caldwell walked from the brig towards the bridge he wondered how the IOA had managed to infiltrate Atlantis and the Daedalus with such ease. He also questioned how many more were involved at the SGC. He was pulled from his thoughts by colliding with Jennifer, nearly sending the doctor flying.

"Doctor, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" He asked gripping her arms to steady her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled looking at her feet.

"I'm sure I can find plenty of doctors who'd disagree with that appraisal." Caldwell countered.

"Needed to get away." Jennifer said, still looking at her feet.

"Doctor." He started, with an authoritative tone, until he noticed her trembling. "You don't look fine." He added more gently. This time Jennifer did not reply verbally. Instead she continued to stare at the floor. Her trembling though increased. Removing one hand from her arm Caldwell hooked a finger under her chin forcing her head up. As her face became into view he saw how pale it was, except for the nasty bruises on her cheeks. He also noticed the tear stains. Realising she was on the verge of a break down he guided her towards his quarters, growing more concerned when she did not resist.

When they finally reached his cabin he ushered Jennifer inside, following closely behind, before shutting the door. Placing his arms on Jennifer's shoulders he tried to think of something to say. He was, however, beaten to the punch by Jennifer collapsing in tears. Supporting her against his chest he wrapped his arms round her letting her cry, knowing that words, at least none that he could offer, would not help.

When Jennifer finally calmed he led her to his bed and helped her sit before moving to the other side of the room and boiling some water.

"It gets better." Caldwell said a few minutes later, handing Jennifer a mug of tea. "It just takes time and small steps. In your case that's probably eating and sleeping." He then turned and went to a set of drawers in the corner of the room from where he pulled out a bar of chocolate. Returning to Jennifer he placed the bar in her free hand saying.

"It's not exactly going to win nutritious product of the year, but it's high in energy." He looked down at Jennifer who seemed to be staring blankly at the chocolate. "Well it would be if you ate it rather than just looked at it." When Jennifer continued to look blankly at the bar he took it from her and unwrapped it. Breaking off a piece he handed it to her saying. "Try sucking on that." As Jennifer numbly took the chocolate he put his arm round her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

-oo-

Leaving his quarters an hour later Caldwell saw Sheppard round the corner and asked.

"Colonel. Any signs of cooperation yet?"

"Not yet and there is another issue." Sheppard replied scanning the corridor, trying to look pass Caldwell.

"Lost something?" Caldwell questioned. Then not giving Sheppard a chance to answer held his hand at chin height and continued. "A doctor, about yay high."

"Umm yes." Sheppard replied confused that Caldwell knew.

"She's in my quarters. I'm already late so have someone sit with her." He said walking off, leaving Sheppard even more confused. Moving towards the open door he looked in and saw Jennifer lying asleep on Caldwell's bunk. The scene not helping to bring clarity to Sheppard's mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura sat on her gurney in the Atlantis infirmary growing crazy by the lack of information being passed onto her. Since waking up she had talked to Marie and Cole, no one else. She knew something was happening somewhere and that Jennifer was still in danger, but no one would tell her anything. If she weren't in so much pain she would march out of the infirmary to Woolsey's office and demand to know what was going on. As it was glaring at the infirmary staff was enough to cause waves of pain to rack her body.

The second she overheard a conversation about wounded being beamed to Atlantis from the Daedalus her heart raced with worry, signaling Marie she asked.

"What's happening?"

"All I know is two people are beaming down to the infirmary, one of whom requires medical care."

"Jennifer?"

"I don't know. We have been told that a team of marines will be posted here though. As soon as I know more I'll tell you." The nurse said hurrying over to help Cole. Laura, however, did not require any more input from Marie as the patient was beamed directly to the bed next to her. Allowing her to see that the infirm was not Jennifer but Major Teldy. Moreover the one not requiring medical treatment was Lorne.

"Jen?" She asked as Lorne approached her bed.

"Is ok. She's up on the Daedalus resting. For now it looks like she'll be kept up there." Lorne answered before picking up Laura's left hand and asking. "How are you doing?"

"Ok. Apart from the lack of information." Laura said defiantly. When Lorne continued to stare at her she added more meekly. "And the pain."

"That's what happens when you try punching a shield and piss off hired thugs." Lorne said. "On the bright side, partly thanks you your thick jarhead, the only thing broken is your hand. Everything else is just bruising."

"Thank you Dr Lorne." Laura replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I had managed to extract that information myself. What do you mean_ just_ bruising?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you marines did not like sympathy." Lorne smiled.

"So did you get them?" Laura asked suddenly changing the subject.

"All the ones on the Ajax. Which is a small Ancient ship."

"Really. McKay must be drooling." Laura interrupted.

"Oh he is. I was glad to be ordered off the ship. We are questioning those we've caught, but they're not giving us anything and we still don't know if there are more of them."

"You sure she's safe up there?"

"Ronon's with her and there are five marines stationed outside the door and along the corridor and she's had a new tracker put in." Lorne explained, causing Laura to fall silent as she debated if this was enough.

"So what's the plan?" She eventually asked.

"Plan?" Lorne asked.

"Plan to get them to talk, find out if there are others and identify the head honchos."

"That plan? Well stage one is for you to stay here and recover."

"That plan is doomed to fail." Laura shot back. "Jen is going to need a friend and seeing how she cut herself off from you lot, that leaves me." As she spoke she saw the hurt and guilt well in Lorne'e eyes and added. "That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Lorne replied. "I know you want to be there for her but you look like crap. When Jennifer sees you she is going to blame herself. You think she can handle that?"

"No, but I can't leave her by herself."

"Right now she's asleep and she needs rest. So how about you follow her example and when she is up for visitors you can go up if you look less...like a punching bag."

"You're all charm." Laura threw back.

"So I'm told." Lorne smiled. "I need to run to a meeting, but if you behave I'll see if I can negotiate your return to the Daedalus." He paused and leant forward kissing Laura tenderly stunning the lieutenant. "Please try to rest he added as he left."

-oo-

"How are the patients?" Woolsey asked as Lorne entered the briefing room.

"One's sleeping, the other protesting about her confinement." Lorne replied. "Any news?"

"Our residents of the brig are giving us nothing. They are well trained. Ronon's less than gentle persuasion got us nothing, nor did my bargaining. The Colonels will be beaming in here any moment to give a fuller update."

"What about from the ship?" Lorne pressed, unable to believe they were no closer to getting to the bottom of the situation.

"Nothing so far. Drs Zelenka and McKay are looking over the logs, but this group were professional. I'm not holding out hope. Whoever they are working for picked them very carefully. I doubt that they will give anything up." Woolsey said glumly as Sheppard and Caldwell beamed into the room.

"Everyone has a breaking point." Caldwell said from the far side of the room.

"I will not condone torture." Woolsey immediately replied.

"Then what's the plan?" Lorne asked, voicing the frustration that everyone was feeling.

"Thanks to those calling cards Dr Keller has been left with as soon as we are in transmitting range of Earth we are going to set up a meet with the mystery man behind this." Caldwell explained.

"Jen's not in any state to be involved in that type of operation." Lorne said unable to believe that the others were happy to put her at risk.

"Relax Major." Caldwell said, with less detachment than normal. "Dr Keller will not be involved in this operation and as far as I am concerned there is no need to tell her anything until it is over."

"So what happens to her?"

"That is entirely up to her." Woolsey replied. "If she'd like to return to Earth on compassionate leave she can, if she'd rather stay here she can."

"But she'll be in danger if she goes back." Lorne argued.

"She'll likely be in danger if she stays." Caldwell replied, playing with his cuff. "Whoever it is that is behind this has enough weight behind them to have infiltrated both Atlantis and the Daedalus. We can't assume we have caught of all of them yet. Even if Atlantis has been cleared, if she stays here they could send reinforcements with the Apollo. Ultimately Dr Keller will not be safe, no matter where she is, until we have caught those responsible."

"And do you have a plan to follow on from that bleak statement?" Woolsey asked.

"I do. But it will require assistance from Drs McKay and Zelenka. It will also require you and your team to show trust and restraint." Caldwell replied. His last statement aimed at Sheppard.

-oo-

Jennifer awoke to find her senses overcome with strange, unfamiliar sensations. Her ears heard a low frequency, continuous hum, which, although, was not completely foreign was familiar. Her body was lying on something harder and corser than her bed, and for that matter the beds in the infirmary. Then her nose picked up on a smell she couldn't quite place, but knew she had sniffed before. Giving up trying to guess where she was without using her eyes she slowly pried them open only to find herself looking into Ronon's dark, swirling eyes.

"Ronon?" She asked somewhat needlessly.

"Yeah." He replied, unsure about what he was meant to say.

"Where am I?" She asked sitting up noticing that the room was not that familiar. Before Ronon could answer she saw the desk in the corner of the room and the uniform hanging to the side and realised she was in Caldwell's quarters. As the memories of her break down came flooding back she just said. "Oh."

"Oh what?" Ronon asked, clearly worried about her.

"Just remembering my...it doesn't matter." She said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok." She shrugged causing Ronon to look at her. After several minutes staring he realised she was not going to say anything else so leaned back and pulled a tray of food off the desk. As he handed it to Jennifer she immediately tried to refuse.

"Caldwell's orders." Ronon said holding the tray steady. "He said you are not allowed to leave until you eat, which means he can't sleep until you eat." His words unwittingly causing her to feel more embarrassed about her break down and evicting Caldwell from his quarters. So instead of taking the tray she buried her head in her knees and asked.

"How's Major Teldy?"

"Fine." Ronon answered, but feeling he should add more information said. "Back on Atlantis." Happy he'd passed on useful information he asked. "So you going to eat?"

"Can't, feel sick." Jennifer said without looking up.

"That's because you haven't slept or eaten properly for weeks." Ronon shrugged as he placed the tray on his lap picked up a roll. "Have some bread." He suggested holding the bread towards Jennifer. Slowly Jennifer looked up and saw the roll just in front of her. Its sight and smell doing nothing to calm her churning stomach. Turning away from the bread she saw herself looking at a very determined Ronon. His look was so resolute she felt compelled to take the bread from him. Tearing off a small chunk she placed it in her mouth and slowly chewed, aware that Ronon was watching her every move.

"You don't need to stay." Jennifer said when she eventually swallowed. "You have better things to do."

"I'm staying." Ronon replied watching as Jennifer tore another chunk off the roll. Again Jennifer slowly chewed as Ronon watched. When she finally finished the roll Ronon passed her a fruit cup which she reluctantly accepted. Having finished it she asked.

"Can I go now?"

"Need a minute." Ronon said cryptically before standing and walking to the door. After the door opened Ronon stood so that he completely blocked the entranceway, but from the movement of his head Jennifer guessed he was talking to someone. When Ronon returned he said.

"Needed to sort your escort."

"I don't need one." Jennifer protested. Ronon merely raised his eyebrows causing her to say. "Ok fine maybe I do, but aren't you enough?"

"They're being cautious." Ronon replied without denying Jennifer's statement.

"They?"

"Sheppard, Caldwell and Woolsey." Ronon explained as there was a knock on the door. Holding his hand out towards Jennifer he asked. "You ready?" Nodding Jennifer accepted his offer to help her up and, forgetting what strain her arm had been put through, held out her arm, only for her to wince at the pain.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked dropping down in front of the bunk.

"Nothing. It's just a bruise, or maybe a sprain." She said dismissing his concern. "I don't need the infirmary."

"Didn't say you did." Ronon replied as he helped Jennifer up and led her towards her new quarters. Jennifer trying to ignore the heavily armed marines that were flanking them. When they arrived at the small cabin, that seem indistinguishable from all the other cabins that she had ever called hers onboard the Daedalus, she sat down wondering what would happen next. All the while Ronon carefully watched her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The former runner finally asked. "About your father." He clarified.

"Why would I?" Jennifer said, almost on reflex.

"I thought that we were your friends." Ronon replied uncomfortably.

"Coming from Specialist Stoic Silence, I'm not sure what your point is." Jennifer said, not wanting to talk about her father or her silence. In response Ronon just stared at her until she felt compelled to talk. "Ignoring the fact that things have been weird between us," she started, "Rodney's your friend and after what I did he needed you. I coul-, it wouldn't have been right to steal his friends."

"You needed as too and you're our friend as well." Ronon said, unsure why he was pressing the subject.

"Not talking to you guys actually made it easier for me." Jennifer said after a brief silence. "Talking about it would have made it seem so real."

"It was real." Ronon said immediately.

"I know, but I didn't wa-...there were times when it didn't se-...just thinking about it hurt so much, talking about it would have...I couldn't do it. I was already crying myself to sleep every night." She confessed, but she was too caught up in her stumbling explanation to see the concern wash over Ronon's features. "If I had told you, it would have just turned me into a crying wreck and everyone would see how weak I was."

"You're not weak." Ronon said. "Stubborn, maybe stupid." He suggested causing Jennifer to snort.

"Said the kettle to the pot." Jennifer shot back causing Ronon to half smile as his radio bleeped. After a couple of minutes grunting into the mic he looked at Jennifer.

"Sheppard wants to see you when you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"You sure. You don't want to eat something proper first?"

"I'm ready." Jennifer confirmed.

"Ok. Give me a minute." Ronon said heading to the door.

-oo-

"Hey doc." Sheppard said warmly as Ronon led her into the Daedalus briefing room. "How're you holding up?"

"Ok." Jennifer answered, her embarrassment making her unable to look Caldwell in the eyes.

"Dr Keller." Woolsey started, when Jennifer sat down. "The Daedalus is due to depart for Earth in four days and you need to decide if you'll be on it." He said, not sure what to say so went straight to business.

"You have several options." Caldwell said, picking up where Woolsey left off. "If you want to return to Earth, on a temporary or permanent basis then you can either come back on this trip or wait until we have caught those at the IOA who are responsible."

"If I go back-" Jennifer started only for Sheppard to immediately jump in.

"You can come back whenever you want and you will have a full protection detail."

"That will endanger more people." Jennifer said.

"Until this is over you are having multiple armed guards where ever you go." Sheppard pointed out. "Look doc, you've been through a lot and I know it's hard but you need to forget about everything and just worry about yourself. So just choose what you want." He said emphasising the word, 'want'. However, despite his good intentions the pressure of having to choose was sending Jennifer over the edge. Noticing this Caldwell intervened.

"Here's what's going to happen. Dr Keller will remain on the Daedalus and when we get to Earth she can decide whether or not to return to Atlantis."

"I'll stay with her." Ronon immediately said.

"Negative." Sheppard replied, then looking Ronon straight in the eyes added. "I need you for something on Atlantis."

"Who'll look after her?" Ronon asked.

"I have it covered." Caldwell said, his words not appeasing Ronon.

"Ronon. I need you to stay." Sheppard reiterated not breaking eye contact with the former runner. Eventually Ronon reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 14 up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning." Laura greeted as she walked into Jennifer's quarters, awkwardly carrying a tray of food. "Still not sleeping?" She guessed when she saw Jennifer was sitting on her bunk typing on a laptop.

"I'm sleeping." Jennifer said.

"You'd have thought with all the trouble you get into you'd have learned how to lie." Cadman shot back passing the tray to Jennifer.

"I'm not lying, I managed four hours."

"If you were Napoleon I might accept that as enough, but you're not. You promised if you weren't sleeping normally in a week you'd seek help and take some pills. It's been nine days."

"Eight days?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"If you actually left your quarters you might get a better sense of time passing. But yes nine days. Now stop diverting you need to sort your sleeping."

"Being CMO of Atlantis means four hours is normal." Jennifer countered. "I promise I'm sleeping better than I was." Laura just stared at her friend as a hush descended.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said, finally breaking the silence, as she played with her toast.

"For not eating the breakfast I carried all the way from the Mess Hall with a broken hand?" Laura questioned.

"No, for my problems ruining your time with Evan."

"They didn't." Laura replied, but when she noticed Jennifer's disbelieving look she added. "Ok, it cut down the amount of time I saw him, but it was for the best."

"Why?"

"Things were a little weird."

"Weird how?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to hear about my problems, you have enough on your plate."

"For the last few months I have lived with nothing but my problems." Jennifer countered. "Knowing that I'm not the only one with issues isn't going to send me over the edge. It might even make me feel normal." Noticing Laura was hesitating she went on. "You know I have a really annoying friend who is good at extracting information, I'm sure I could use some of her techniques."

"Fine, if you really want to know he kissed me," Laura paused and when she got no response from Jennifer went on, "on the lips."

"Unless you are actually Vivian Ward and you and Evan have some really odd relationship, I don't see the problem."

"We were in the infirmary. You know how twitchy he is about PDAs."

"PDAs? You watching teen soaps again?" Jennifer asked.

"Funny, you want to hear my problems or not?"

"I'm sorry. So he kissed you then...?"

"Then he left the infirmary."

"And?"

"That was the last time I saw him."

"Because of me." Jennifer concluded guiltily.

"Look I know you dated McKay, but that is no reason to act like you have his ego. You are not the cause of every event in my life."

"Just the bad ones. So what are you going to do about Evan?"

"I don't know, but one of the perks of being based on the Daedalus is I have plenty of thinking time."

"And the nine days of thinking you have done so far has resulted in?"

"The decision to think for longer. Anyway when you're done Caldwell wants to see you."

"He does? Why?"

"I don't know, when he issues an order it is not customary for a mere lieutenant to interrogate him. Why are you looking so worried?"

"Last time I saw him I had a melt down. I cried on his shoulder, literarily."

"Well it didn't do him any harm. Besides underneath that cool, distant, professional exterior I'm sure there is soft, gentle, cu- I'm sorry I can't finish that statement."

"Some help you are."

"So you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

-00-

"Doctor come in." Caldwell said as his door opened. When both Jennifer and Laura tried to enter the room he added. "You can wait outside lieutenant." Whilst Jennifer nervously took a seat, still avoiding looking directly at Caldwell Laura reluctantly left. As a silence descended on the room Jennifer waited for Caldwell to speak. Eventually he said. "You know this conversation would go smoother if you looked at me instead of the floor?"

Slowly lifting her head Jennifer felt sure her cheeks were starting to burn as she remembered the meltdown she had had in this room. Happy that he was now the focus of Jennifer's attention he said.

"We, well I, have not been entirely honest with you doctor." He started, causing Jennifer's heart to start racing. "That is to say that whilst we have been returning to Earth some of us have been involved in a mission to catch the bastards that are hounding you. Anyway as soon as we reached transmission distance to Earth we stepped up our efforts to solve the problem. Thanks to Drs McKay and Zelenka who effectively set up a big net, well I think cage was the description they used." He said suddenly sounding uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "The details aren't important, if you want to know ask one of them at a later date, although I would recommend against it. The point is, they set something up to stop every transmission coming to or leaving the Daedalus. A few hours after we were within range of Earth we stopped an encrypted transmission that was focused on you. We then modified the message and sent it on. A little while later we got a reply, which again we modified before it was allowed to reach the Daedalus computers. This went on for a few days during which time the people on the Daedalus thought they were setting up your extraction from my care and the people on Earth thought they were setting up a meeting where the Daedalus team would hand you over."

"There's more of them on the Daedalus?" Jennifer asked, her stomach starting to churn.

"There were. But I assure you that you were completely safe at all times. After the first transmission was sent we identified the agents onboard and they have been under constant surveillance. You have also been under guard, although seeing you have barely left your cabin your protection has been relatively easy."

"When is this meeting and what do I need to do?" Jennifer asked.

"It has been and gone and you don't need to do anything. I wasn't prepared to put you at risk so we arranged for someone to take your place."

"Take my place?"

"We sent a look alike to the meeting. Well technically we sent Colonel Carter who was using a holographic projector SG1 obtained a few years ago. It made Sam look like you long enough for Carter to be taken to their HQ at which time the re-enforcements went in and arrested almost everyone."

"Almost everyone?"

"Some didn't survive the raid and some weren't there. However, it turns out the people in charge are far less disciplined than their hired guns and it didn't take long, three hours in fact, to confess and name other key players. It turns out it was a big cell that was selling medical research to private corporations. They'd planned on exploiting your research and making money. Lots of money."

"Why the statements?"

"It was just a ruse to isolate you from the others. They needed you back on Atlantis and focused on your work. They also wanted a way to extract you, without raising suspicions, once you had done what you were going to do with the sample."

"Why?"

"They'd planned on getting you to work on other projects."

"What if I had signed those statements?" Jennifer asked.

"They were confident you wouldn't. But if you had they would have allowed your resignation to get through, then you would have disappeared to one of their labs. They would have then placed one of their people as the new CMO and gain access to the sample. Obviously it would have taken a few extra months for that to happen, which is why they were keen for you to return." Caldwell explained before allowing Jennifer to process the information. Eventually she asked.

"Why didn't you want Ronon here?"

"Three reasons. Firstly we needed information from the people we'd already caught. There was no way we were going to have them and you on the same ship so they remained in the brig on Atlantis. Ronon had a good chance as anyone of extracting the information. Also if they did escape he is the most qualified to find them; Secondly, when I run an operation I need to be sure my people follow orders. Sheppard might be able to control him, but I sure can't and we couldn't afford to have Sheppard away from Atlantis; And finally having Ronon here might have spooked the insiders. We wanted them relaxed enough to contact their bosses. But I want you to know you were in the least amount of danger possible. If this hadn't panned out the way we'd intended Teal'c would have transferred to your protection detail when we arrived at Earth." Again a silence filled the room as Jennifer processed.

"So it's over?" Jennifer asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Yes. Which does mean you have some decisions to make. You are going to have to choose whether or not to return to Atlantis."

"Won't you block my return?" Jennifer asked.

"Why would I?" Caldwell questioned, genuinely surprised.

"Because of my breakdown. I mean that is not exactly the stable behaviour they promote in Atlantis personal."

"You're entitled to grieve doctor." Caldwell said. "To be honest I'd have been more concerned if you'd kept everything bottled up. As far as I'm concerned, and for what it is worth Woolsey agrees, whether or not you go back is entirely up to you and you alone. However," in the brief pause that followed Jennifer's hope vanished, "in my opinion, or I guess my advice, if you want it, is don't go back because you feel like you have nothing on Earth. Go back because you want to go back, not because you don't want to stay." He paused letting his words hit home. "I also want you to know that I would be more than happy for you to take charge of the Daedalus infirmary, if you want more time to think about your options." He paused again, checking that Jennifer understood his offer before asking. "So you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Jennifer asked.

"To beam down to Earth."

"Already? I thought we were still a couple of days out."

"We were testing out some new upgrades and managed to shave a bit of time off the journey. We've been in orbit round Earth for two days, which you might have noticed if you left your quarters."

-00-

Jennifer let her eyes adjust to the light before looking round at her surroundings. As she moved her head she caught sight of Sam who silently moved towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said softly to Jennifer.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked, touched and surprised, when Sam finally released her.

"I'm here for you. To make sure you're ok."

"But you have important things to do." Jennifer said.

"Friends are more important than work. Besides you need someone to drive you round." She added nodding towards Laura's swollen hand. "So you want to head to the house?"

"Not yet." Jennifer replied. "I need to go to the grave first."

-00-

As Laura and Sam stayed by the car to give Jennifer privacy, the doctor slowly made her way over the grave.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked when Jennifer was far enough away.

"Better than she was, but still fragile. At least she's eating again and managing some sleep."

"Has she opened up much?"

"A bit, but she's been mainly deflecting, but then again that's her normal style, so maybe it's ok."

"She talked about going back?"

"Nope. She's still processing."

Sam was about to ask something else when she saw that Jennifer had crumpled onto her knees. Within seconds Sam and Laura flanked Jennifer doing their best to comfort her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dr Keller, please take a seat." Landry said waving his hand to a vacant seat in the briefing room. As she sat he continued. "I appreciate you coming to the SGC. How's everything going?"

"Ok." She replied carefully.

"Good. I thought you'd appreciate a sit rep. As you may have gathered the cell behind recent events were powerful and organised enough to infiltrate the IOA and Stargate Command as well as obtain an Ancient ship, whilst remaining completely off our radar. From what we can tell, the cell has been in operation for over a year. SG7 have been under their employment since then and when they stumbled across an crashed Ancient ship off-world they reported it to their lords and masters who sent a team on one of their borrowed Goa'uld ships to the planet to start repairs. When exactly they chose to act against you is not entirely clear, but it was at least a month before Atlantis landed on Earth. We're doing everything we can to tighten security, but to be honest they were so professional we can't be sure our mitigation techniques will actually work. So whether or not you go or stay I can't make any promises about your safety. That said there are several suspected groups on Earth that may have an interest in you that we know of."

"So if I stay I'm a bigger risk to the project than if I go."

"I was going to say you'd be at a greater risk if you stay, but then again if you go you have to contend with the closest things to vampires we are ever going to encounter. The risk is going to be great whatever you choose, I just don't want you making a decision based on half the facts. I don't want to rush you but as you know the Daedalus is due to depart soon and we will need your answer. You are of course more than welcome to stay on Earth, on compassionate grounds, for longer and defer your decision. "

"I want to go back." Jennifer said, when Landry paused long enough for her to speak.

"You sure?"

"I am." Jennifer said causing Landry to stare at the doctor, making her nervous. Eventually the General spoke, seemingly having a change of heart.

"Let me tell you where I am doctor. In my opinion you should not be going back, not yet anyway. In our line of work we need to trust the people we work with. You have demonstrated a lack of trust of those at Atlantis, but while displaying significant loyalty to them. I concede you had reasons, but to not trust anyone concerns me. So my question to you is do you trust your team, including the command staff?"

"Yes." Jennifer replied succinctly, but with confidence.

"Ok." Landry said playing with a pen. "If I let you go back, I will require personal updates from you on a weekly basis."

"Ok." Jennifer quickly agreed.

"You will need to see the new psychologist on a regular basis."

"Ok." Jennifer agreed, but with less enthusiasm.

"And to be on the safe side, barring a medical emergency, I want you to stay within the confines of the city for two months."

"Rumours of my luck have spread to you?" Jennifer asked.

"You forget I have to read all the mission reports." Landry smiled. "And I think we both know it is more like gospel truth rather than rumours. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you can go back on the Daedalus. Good luck Dr Keller."

-00-

Leaving the briefing room, relieved she was going back, but feeling like she had just been interviewed Jennifer navigated her way through the seemingly endless concrete corridors of the SGC until she saw Caldwell heading towards her.

"Colonel." Jennifer called.

"Doctor." Caldwell responded stopping in front of her. "How are you holding up?"

"Better thanks."

"Glad to hear it. So are you going to be on my ship tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure that's what you want?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You sure you've had enough time to do what you need to?"

"I think so."

"Good, well I'll see you tomorrow." Caldwell smiled, starting to move again.

"Before you go." Jennifer said, beginning to get nervous. "I wanted to thank you for-" She started, only for Caldwell to cut her off.

"There's no need."

"I think there is." Jennifer countered. "At the very least I wanted to give you this." Jennifer said holding out a small package. "I mean I did have your secret stash."

Taking the package he opened it and laughed. "There was really no need, but thank you. And Doctor, I would consider it a personal favour if you kept it to yourself that I horde chocolate in my quarters."

"My lips are sealed." Jennifer smiled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Caldwell said parting company from Jennifer, both unaware they were being watched.

"Is there a problem Lieutenant?" Sam asked as she walked into Laura who stood looking perplexed.

"Not sure." Laura said. "Colonel Caldwell just laughed at something Jennifer said."

"So?"

"So, you've heard Jen's jokes, even if you were high on laughing gas they're not likely to make you laugh."

-00-

A week later Jennifer stood in the mess hall of the the Daedalus staring out at the cold, silent, emptiness of space. As Laura approached her, Jennifer continued to stare, oblivious to her approaching friend.

"Hey." Laura called, not wanting to scare her friend.

"Huh?" Jennifer said, her attention being drawn to the present. "Oh hey."

"You ok there?"

"Yeah, just admiring the view."

"Uh huh." Laura replied, demonstrating her disbelieve. "So you all ready for Monday?" Laura asked.

"Yes."

"Still happy you made the right call?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What are you hiding?" Jennifer asked with concern, reading her friend's face.

"I'm just wondering if you are sure you're going to be ok with Rodney."

"I dumped him, not the other way round." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, but you did that in response to a stressful situation. Now everything has calmed dow-"

"I still believe it wouldn't work between us." Jennifer cut in.

"But you still feel something for him."

"Of course I do. But I don't want to go back into a relationship with him. If one day we could be friends again I'd be happy."

"Just friends?" Laura probed.

"Just friends."

"And if he became involved with someone else, you'd be ok with that?" Laura carefully pressed on.

"Yes." Jennifer said before catching on. "He's seeing someone?"

"So the rumour mill says. You ok with that?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jennifer said, then after a pause asked. "You know who it is?"

"Katie Brown." Laura answered carefully studying her friend. "You ok?"

"I am." Jennifer assured her. "So you've heard from Evan?" She quickly asked.

"Should I?"

"Well you've had time to get the latest Atlantis gossip so I kinda assumed you would have also had time to speak to your boyfriend."

"Nope."

"Because?"

"The gossip takes up all the bandwidth. Also I kinda want to talk to him in person. Anyway, if you're ready let's go." Both women happy to let the other move the conversation away from the original topics.

"Go where?"

"Movie night in the rec room."

"You go, the films on the Daedalus always suck."

"Hey, I've chosen the film tonight." Laura said, feigning hurt.

"That kinda proves my point."

"I go out of my way to pick a film you'd like and this is the thanks I get?" Laura said feigning hurt.

"What film?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"The time travelers wife."

"Oh, sorry." Jennifer apologised allowing Laura to tug her towards the door. "Wait are you being serious?"

"Of course not. I have a reputation to keep up."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so short the next one is longer. It should be up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Jennifer had barely had time to put her bag on her bed, back in her Atlantis room, when her door chimed. Assuming it was Laura she headed over to the door, only to find a much larger body on the other side.

"Ronon?" Jennifer said when she found the big Satedan leaning against her door frame.

"Doc." Ronon replied before falling silent.

"Um, what're you doing here?" Jennifer eventually asked after a long awkward silence.

"Dinner."

"I think those famous tracking skills of yours are letting you down. The mess hall is several floors away." Jennifer said light heartedly, in response Ronon raised his eyebrows.

"I know, just came from there. You weren't there."

"Was I meant to be?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Yeah." Ronon said reaching out and taking hold of Jennifer's hand, pulling her out of her room. "Let's go." He added. When Jennifer resisted he went on. "McKay's busy, so he's not there." His words not stopping the resistance he threatened. "I can carry you if you want." His words finally killing Jennifer's feeble resistance. Smiling in smug satisfaction Ronon walked by Jennifer's side, every so often glancing down at her.

"Something wrong?" Jennifer asked, beginning to feel self-conscious.

"You came back." Ronon blurted out, then processing what he said added. "I don't mean it's wrong. I just thought you...you came back." He verbally stumbled.

"Yes I did." Jennifer said not familiar with to Ronon being so unassured.

"You wanted to?" He asked.

"Yes."

"No one made you? Threatened you?"

"No."

"You sure?" He asked turning to look at her.

"I'm sure." She confirmed.

"Good." Ronon said, falling silent. The two were still walking in silence when they approached Sheppard's table in the Mess Hall.

"Jennifer." Teyla warmly greeted. "It is good to see you."

"Teyla, Colonel." Jennifer returned taking a seat next to Teyla.

"Hey doc. When'd you get beamed down here?" Sheppard said.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"You missed the food here that much you made it your first port of call?" The lieutenant Colonel asked.

"More like I was dragged from my room." She said, her words causing Sheppard's face to reveal concern so she quickly added. "By Ronon. So how have things been here?"

"Same old, same old." Sheppard said before pausing and looking at Jennifer, after a moment of indecisiveness he said. "Well almost. There is something you may or may not want to know, but probably should know. I know it's not really my place to tell you, but the way things work round here you'll hear from the horse's mouth after you've heard it from everyone else, and well I kinda figure you'd want to hear it from a friendly face. That's me, if you were wondering." Sheppard said sounding unsure of himself.

"Is the horse Rodney?" Jennifer asked, trying to put Sheppard out if his misery.

"Um, yes."

"Then I know, but thank you for trying to tell me."

"You know? How? I mean you've been back for all of twenty minutes." Sheppard asked.

"I found out on the Daedalus." Jennifer shrugged.

"Of course you did." The Lieutenant Colonel threw back sarcastically as Ronon returned to the table and dropped a tray infront of Jennifer.

"So has Ronon confessed yet?" Sheppard asked, trying to regain some sort of control on proceedings.

"Confessed what?" Jennifer asked, looking worried.

"He's been banished from the infirmary, apart from life threatening injuries."

"What? Why?" Jennifer asked. The answer came from Sheppard rather than Ronon, who stared at his food.

"Well, there was the reducing two nurses to tears, growling at Marie, breaking a tray, breaking a gurney, although that wasn't deliberate."

"The others were?" Jennifer asked looking shocked.

-00-

"Hey." Lorne said when he saw Laura on the other side of his door.

"Hey."

"You want to come in?" He asked moving to one side.

"In would be good." Laura replied accepting the invitation.

When the door shut Laura turned to face Lorne and simultaneously they both said.

"I'm sorry...sorry...after you."

"I'll go first." Laura finally said taking command, but letting Lorne nod his consent.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before I went."

"Jennifer needed you." Lorne shrugged.

"She did, but I should have talked to you before I went."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have done that. I just assumed you'd be ok with people knowing, I thought I was the one with the issues and then when I saw you in that room, I thought you were...it just made me realise how stupid it was creeping arou-" Lorne started to ramble on until Laura cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm ok with people knowing." Laura breathlessly said pulling away from Lorne. "You just took me by surprise."

"You sure? Cos you disappeared to another galaxy."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"So you want to go out?" Lorne hesitantly asked.

"Like on a date?"

"I guess."

"In public?"

"That was the point."

"Now?"

"That's the idea, unless you don't want to." Lorne said, getting a sinking feeling.

"We could." Laura said, dragging out the 'could'.

"But?"

"But, I had something else in mind. Something I'd rather the rest of the city did not observe." Laura said as she captured Lorne's mouth in hers, pushing him towards the bed.

-00-

The next day Jennifer walked into the infirmary, unnoticed by the on duty staff and quietly approached them overhearing,

"Maybe Ronon's right. We should just stun him, it would make our lives easier."

"Have I missed a paper on scrapping ethics to treat patients in my absence?" Jennifer asked.

"Dr Keller?" The young doctor exclaimed. "You're back. Um, I think you heard me out of context."

"What was the context?"

"A really difficult patient." The doctor said awkwardly. "At the end of a long shift." He added weakly.

"Why don't you knock off early, I'll deal with your patient." Jennifer offered.

"No." The doctor said surprising Jennifer. "I mean that's ok, it's my job, I'll deal with them."

"It's ok, I'll take them." Jennifer said.

"Really, it's ok." The doctor said looking nervous, glancing at the nurse next to him.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing."

"Then I'll take the patient."

"No, it's ok. You deserve a different patient as your first one after you got back." The doctor argued.

"Really it's ok." Jennifer said.

"I should really see this one." The doctor pressed. "It's good character building."

"Well why don't you go build character over a meal? But I suggest you lay off the coffee." Jennifer said. "And I'll see to the patient." When she noticed the pain and discomfort wash across her staffs' faces she asked. "Ok what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, the patient is, um, Dr McKay."

"So?" Jennifer asked.

"I thought that maybe you'd prefer to sit this one out." The doctor said, his voice now showing no signs of confidence.

"I appreciate your concern, but there is no need." Jennifer said walking towards the curtained area, which hid Rodney, unsure if she should be touched or angry by her staffs' behaviour.

"Hi." Jennifer said pulling back the curtain.

"Jennifer? Hey." Rodney said, surprised to see her. Interpreting his shock as awkwardness she offered.

"You ok if I treat you? I can get another doctor if'd you'd prefer."

"Are you kidding? They're worse than useless. It's about time some talent showed up."

"Thanks. I think. So what's the problem?"

"I burnt my hand."

"How?"

"Cooking. Well trying to." He explained causing Jennifer to raise a cynical eyebrow, as she started to examine the hand.

"You forgot the laws of thermodynamics?" Jennifer asked, turning the hand.

"Funny. No. Well technically yes but..." He explained getting flustered. "So how have you been?" He asked changing subjects.

"Ok." She said staring at the injured hand.

"Good, that's good. Um, there is something I should, well need, although should as well, tell you." He started mumbling.

"How's Katie?" Jennifer asked, cutting him off.

"Good." He answered on reflex before asking. "You know?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"Rodney, I'm happy for you." Jennifer said. When she looked away from the hand into Rodney's face and saw his skeptical look she added. "Really." The two looked at each other for a moment until Jennifer said. "I need to get some lotion and some bandages. Don't move your hand." She then left the curtained area and nearly walked straight into Katie.

"He's through there." Jennifer said, walking on to the other side of the infirmary, surprising the botanist.

When Jennifer returned to Rodney a few minutes later an awkwardness hung in the air, which not even Rodney was oblivious to.

"Should I go?" Katie asked.

"No." Rodney answered quickly before looking at Jennifer and asking.

"Should she? I mean there's no need for her to go is there? You're not going to tell me I'll loose the hand?"

"Rodney, you're not going to loose the hand." Jennifer said before glancing at Katie and confirming.

"You can stay."

Trying to ignore everyone's discomfort Jennifer kept her head down and treated the hand. The second she was done she looked at Rodney.

"Ok, you have managed to avoid doing any major or permanent damage." Jennifer explained. "But it is important you manage the injury carefully. The lotion I have put on will help with the pain, but it is important that you don't use your hand. Come back here twice a day to get the dressing changed. You will also need to take these three times a day on a full stomach." She added handing a bottle of pills to Katie.

"Shouldn't I have those?" McKay asked, looking at the bottle.

"A responsible adult needs to have them. One who'll make sure you take them at the right time and on a full stomach." Jennifer said with a look that dared Rodney to disagree.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Good. Remember you need to rest and you need to come back later to get the dressing changed." Jennifer ordered leaving.

"Well that was..." Rodney started.

"Weird." Katie finished.

"I was going to go for awkward, but weird's good as well."

"You feeling ok?"

"It hurts."

"Just the hand? Everything else ok?" Katie pressed.

"The hand is bad enough." McKay grumbled.

"Let's go then, I think it's bed rest for you." Katie said, shaking her head when McKay remained oblivious to the innuendo.

-00-

"Hey." Laura said entering the infirmary an hour later.

"Hey. You ok?" Jennifer returned looking up from a chart.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Laura asked, seemingly surprised by the question.

"Because you have come into the infirmary, which as the name implies is a place for the infirm."

"Cute. I came to see if you were ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I heard your first patient was your ex, who was accompanied with his new, and I guess former ex, girlfriend."

"I thought you were meant to be sorting things out with Evan not plugging yourself into the rumour mill." Jennifer said, deflecting the conversation.

"Nice try, we're talking about you not me."

"Actually you're talking about me, I'm talking about you." Jennifer countered.

"Evan and I are fine. So how are you?" Laura said.

"Fine? Fine you are talking again or fine you are in a real relationship?"

"The latter and that's all you're getting until you tell me how you are."

"I'm fine. It was a little odd, but I'm ok."

"A little?"

"Ok a lot, but at least it is over with."

"What is?"

"Seeing them for the first time."

"You'll be ok seeing him again."

"I will."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure I'm getting sick of you questioning every answer."

"Sorry, I just want to be sure, especially as I'm leaving in thirty minutes."

"Leaving?"

"The Daedalus is required for a rescue, and seeing I have been cleared for duty I go with it."

"Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to Evan then?"

"Already done. Now you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Jennifer confirmed.

"Good." Laura said hugging her friend goodbye. "Take care."

-00-

"Doctor." Caldwell greeted approaching Jennifer's workbench a few minutes later.

"Colonel. I thought you were leaving?" Jennifer said, surprised she was getting so many visitors.

"I am, the final supplies are just being loaded and I wanted to check that everything was ok?" The Colonel checked.

"Everything's fine, apart from the fact I have inherited my own army." She said nodding towards some marines loitering in the corner of the infirmary.

"I'm sure you'll find a use for them." Caldwell said, perching on the corner of the workbench so he faced Jennifer. "If you stay."

"If I stay?" Jennifer parroted, albeit with hints of confusion.

"My offer still stands for you to stay on the Daedalus, either joining now or when we next return."

"Thank you, but this is my home."

"Can't blame a man for trying." Caldwell said standing. Placing a hand on Jennifer's shoulder he added. "Good luck doctor." Before walking towards the infirmary exit, passing Sheppard, who was receiving stitches for a sparring blow, enroute. Noticing his subordinate's questioning look he said, whilst walking past.

"Relax Colonel, she's yours for now." Leaving Sheppard scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: **Final chapter up tomorrow


	17. Chapter 17

Jennifer sat in the small office trying to catch up on weeks worth of paperwork. Technically it was a surplus store cupboard rather than an office, but it was out of the way, out of view from the marines that were following her around, quiet and had a table that acted as a good desk. Even cut off from the noise and bustle of the main infirmary she was finding it hard to concentrate and her mind kept drifting. Her current task should have taken an hour, but had already taken three. Trying to clear her thoughts she picked up the next piece of paper but found that the silence and solitude offered her mind the chance to reflect on what had led her to the present moment. Confronted with the first chance she'd had for private reflection for weeks she found herself mentally replaying events from the last few months. And once again she found herself lost in her own thoughts, ignorant to her surroundings and lost another hour. It was in this almost trance like state that Ronon found her when he entered the infirmary later that day.

Having guessed where she was hiding he'd approached the room and knocked on the door. When he got no response he wondered if he had guessed wrong and opened the door revealing Jennifer, her back to the door, staring at a seemingly empty spot on the wall. He tried clearing his throat, then calling her name, each time getting no response. Deciding that indirect would not work he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact ripped Jennifer from her thoughts and caused the doctor to scream as she turned round so fast she fell off her chair.

Acting on instinct Ronon reached out and caught Jennifer before she hit the floor. Helping her steady herself, with an amused twinkle in his eye, he said.

"Doc."

"Ronon, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked, although she barely heard her voice over her thumping heart. Before Ronon could answer the door flew fully open and they were confronted by several gun wielding marines.

Before Jennifer could even register the marines Ronon swept Jennifer behind him and drew his gun, aiming it at the door. When Jennifer's mind had caught up with events she found herself observing a standoff. Several P90s against a single Satedan and his blaster.

Apparently the men from Earth had not been expecting to face Ronon and they stood in the doorway hesitating.

Fortunately, before any damage could be done Sheppard sprinted into the infirmary and towards the door. Looking over and through the marines he saw Ronon and ordered.

"Stand down everyone. False alarm. You too Ronon,." He added when Ronon stood like a rock.

"What alarm?" Jennifer asked from behind Ronon.

Not answering her question Sheppard looked at one of the marines and asked. "What happened?"

"We heard a scream." The marine answered, causing Sheppard's head to whip round and face Jennifer, or at least the part of her he could see behind Ronon.

"Doc?"

"Ask him." She said slapping Ronon's bicep, glad that the Satedan was shielding her from the infirmary and hiding her checks that burnt with embarrassment.

"Ronon?" Sheppard asked.

"Sheppard."

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Dinner." The Satedan replied, taking Jennifer's hand and tugging her towards Sheppard.

-00-

A day later Jennifer was back in the infirmary still trying to finish her paperwork, wondering if she should have eased herself back into work more slowly. Trying, but failing to suppress a yawn, she finished off another requisition request before stretching her arms above her head. As she did so she caught sight of an extra shadow in the room and spun round, finding Sheppard leaning against the doorframe.

"Have you guys set up a rota?" She asked.

"A rota for what?"

"Trying to scare me to death."

"Not that I know of, but then I'm normally the last to know." Sheppard smiled.

"Something I can help you with?"

"I was just passing, thought I'd say hello. But then I got here and you were...deep in thought, and I did not want to spark another security alert so I just hung around. You have impressive levels of concentration."

"How long have you been there?"

"Ten or so minutes." Sheppard replied glancing at his watch.

"Sorry." Jennifer replied. "Good thing you did not have a purpose for your visit."

"Quite. But seeing how I'm here now and your shift finished an hour ago you want to grab something to eat?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course. You can say no and I'll be deeply offended, but I'll be on my way. Of course what Ronon will do when he hears is another thing entirely."

"Fine, I'm coming." Jennifer said logging off. "Out of interest how long are you and Ronon planning on running an escort service?"

"Escort service?" Sheppard questioned. "There is no plan, I just happened to be wondering by the infirmary."

"Hmm." Jennifer responded following the Colonel towards the mess hall. "And the marines?"

"No idea what you're talking about doc." Sheppard said, his face trying to convey innocence.

-00-

The following evening Jennifer left the infirmary on time and before Sheppard or Ronon had come to collect her. Having stopped at her quarters she made her way to another corridor of living quarters, losing her armed escorts in the process. Stopping in front of a door she rang the chime and waited patiently outside the door, shifting the package she was carrying to her other hand. When the door finally slid open the person on the other side was clearly surprised to see her.

"Hi." Jennifer started, beginning to feel awkward.

"Hi." The other person responded adding, just before an uncomfortable silence descended, "I heard you were back."

"Yeah, I am." Jennifer replied, trying to remember why she was here. "How're the ribs?"

"Bit sore, but ok." Teldy shrugged stiffly.

"Good." Jennifer said as her left arm reminded her she was carrying something. "Anyway I just wanted to stop by and thank you and apologise for dragging you into the whole mess." As Jennifer explained Teldy waved her off, not deterred though Jennifer went on. "Since beer got you into the mess I thought the least I could do was give you this." She said holding the package. Looking at the bottles of beer Teldy said.

"Thanks, but there's no need. Besides after the trouble caused by one beer, I'm not sure if my body could cope with the punishment those will bring." Teldy joked, only to notice her words had the wrong effect on Jennifer. "Sorry, it was a joke. A bad one, but a joke. Too soon?"

Before Jennifer could answer Teldy's radio burst into life. "Give me a moment." She said to Jennifer, as she turned her attention to the voice on the radio. After a few moments she said.

"Teldy here. Everyone can stand down. Keller is safe." As she added the last comment she looked directly at Jennifer who shrugged. Terminating the radio conversation she continued to look at Jennifer before saying.

"That was Sheppard."

"I guessed."

"You spending the rest of the evening avoiding him?"

"Hadn't planned that far ahead. Didn't think I'd actually manage to give my guard the slip." Jennifer confessed.

"Do you play poker?" Teldy asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Um, no."

"Excellent, that will make you very popular, with the others." Teldy said. "Assuming you don't mind spending the evening with us rather than playing cat and mouse with Sheppard."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't, besides we need new blood."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Teldy said. "We hold it in a quiet wing of the city that Sheppard isn't likely to look for you in." She added.

"Ok." Jennifer replied. "That sounds good."

"Great. Let's go."

_-The End_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you've enjoyed the journey. Special thanks to hifield for triggering a thought that led to the story. Also a big thank you to bailey1ak, sobz and Shadows-of-Realm for the constant reviews.


End file.
